To Save All Universes
by WanderingSoul424
Summary: All is well after Trigon's defeat, but it doesn't take long at all before things go awry once again for the Teen Titans. A strange transforming alien soon crashes to Earth, bringing along changes as drastic as the crossing of dimensions, as well as an ancient darkness capable of destroying entire universes. Only a single question now remains: "How can it be stopped?"
1. Prologue

**First chapter of my first story! Here's an prologue of my first story to start off October. You might be able to expect regular updates maybe every weekend or so, between homework and other stuff. By the way, I'm new to this and not very good at it, so if something is weird with the layout, or chapters, I'll try to fix it. I'll get good at this soon, just wait!**

**I added this in June 2013 for reasons: Disclaimer - This is a fictional story; any characters, concepts, locations, etc. that existed prior to this story are real and owned by their respective creators/companies. Any of the previous that did not exist prior (regardless of a possible future appearance) are fictional characters created by the author and/or those that have contact with him/her; any resemblance of the OC's in the story, the author created locations, or concepts supplied by the author to any previously existing material _or_ any similar material in the future is completely coincidental (given a given person's quantity of knowledge on a given form of media on or in real-world media) unless stated otherwise. I apologize in advance for any confusion.**

**...My God, that was a mouthful. Hope this recently added disclaimer (whoops) doesn't impact your opinions about me as a writer, as no one is perfect. Anyway, enjoy the story and you're free to contact me with messages or OC's/races for this or future stories - just be sure to check out the guidelines on my profile first.**

Prologue

A girl of 17 with pale skin and violet hair gazed up from the edge of a large tower, shaped like a T. Her name was Raven Roth; she was a half demon born from the most terrible demon that ever existed: Trigon. Though she was destined to destroy the world, she stopped her own prophecy with the help of her friends, the Teen Titans, and the crisis was averted.

Her eyes seemed to be looking deep into space, trying to see something that might or might not be there. She checked a small phone-like device: 3:50 a.m.

"The meteor shower starts in ten minutes. Cyborg had better be right about this or-" she interrupted her grumbling to yawn. "Or I'm gonna kick him so hard he's going to cough up _all_ kinds of gadgets…"

She returned her gaze to the stars, again becoming lost in them, with the strange feeling that something big was happening.

**In a galaxy…well, you know, really far away and not Star Wars related…**

The night was dark; a heat wave had just blown in from the north, settling over a valley between mountains that were filled with green. Birds called out witch-like cries, and were echoed by others. A large and ornate palace stood tall, watching over a town even larger than itself, perfectly nestled between the mountains.

On the palace's highest point, a figure stood, watching another sprint out of town. He was so low to the ground his chin almost touched it, and it was this running style that allowed him to run as fast as he did: in short, maybe too fast. The one balancing on the palace's top laughed.

"Run all you want, anywhere you want, but remember…you cannot escape me."

He dove off of the building and rolled to a stop, completely harm-free. He looked towards the other being, which in turn looked back sharply. A rogue gust of wind passed between the two, slightly rippling the runner's hooded cape. The gaze dropped as he began to run, the hunter beginning a sprint which could easily surpass the other.

The other fled into the dense jungles lining the region, the chaser following him with ease. The target ducked under shrubs and glided over roots without missing a beat as his feet softly yet nimbly hit the ground in inhumanly rapid steps. He saw a thorn bush ahead and did something remarkable. He turned on a dime, running up a tree, upside down over a branch that connected to another tree's branch and ran back down the trunk of the other tree, continuing his retreat.

His entire being was practically on fire from the excursion of running nonstop for an hour, yet his soul seemed to yell _"Keep running!"_ He wanted to go anywhere, anywhere where the other person couldn't find him.

"I have to get away from him-dwaah!"

He tripped over a tree root, tumbling down an incline. His body was jarred as he slid down the slope, ripping through bushes and bouncing off of trees. He slid to a halt, sending a small wave of dirt forward. He sighed and spat out dirt as he dusted himself off. The fall hadn't damaged him at all, but he had lost his pursuer.

"Good, now I just have to get off of my plan-" he cut off as he walked into the strange man.

He eclipsed the very light with his broad shoulders and menacing disposition. One eye was visible in the moonlight, piercing, like a hawk's. The target turned to run, but was held by his shoulder. His head gently turned to look up into the other's keen eye, and he found a strange chill run down his spine.

_'Odd,'_ he thought _'I've been up against some of the scariest monsters in all of the dimensions and haven't even shivered…something's not right about this guy…'_ The one holding him in place spoke in a sinister and deathly even voice.

"You cannot escape, young hero of the cosmos."

He was thrown further down hill, repeating the same jostling as he was hit with plants and dirt, and sharply crashed into a tree. He was incredibly resilient and suffered minimal damage, but it sent a rain of large leaves fluttering down from the plant.

They fell across his empty line of sight until one passed right in front of his eyes. It seemed to take forever to clear his vision, but when it did, he saw the black form of the chaser where air had been just moments ago. Their eyes locked for a second, and then he ran further away.

The one chasing him stood at the next clearing. He lunged forward and took hold of the runner's throat, lifting him off of the dirt. All the runner saw of the other's face was darkness aside from his left eye.

"You can't escape." "Why?"

"I'm better than you." "Why?"

"I trained more and am more powerful." "Why?" The large one got angry.

"Enough!" The smaller one used his sharp claws to slash him across the face. He was dropped and he ran.

He continued to sprint until he came to a bluff with a large drop-off to the sea below. Waves and sea foam splashed against razor sharp stones jutting from the water. He over shot the edge, however, and his tail shot down and dug into the dirt with its sharp claws, leaving just that and the tips of his toes to keep him from falling to an aquatic doom.

He turned to find his follower making his way towards him, three claw marks gracing his mask.

"As I told you, escape is impossible."

The cornered one smirked in a show of triangular white teeth that almost seemed to give off a small glow. His smile was so wide it reached the edges of the face on his basketball sized and shaped head, his baseball sized eyes glinting at his enemy in the moonlight.

"I've done the impossible more times than you can count."

He allowed himself to fall over the bluff's edge, where a flash of white light glowed back over. The bounty hunter seemed curious, and walked forward to peer over the edge. Big mistake number one.

He was punched in the face with mountain-cracking power, launching him far back. He recovered, ready to strangle the small creature, but was immobilized by the sight of another being.

He was no longer looking at a three foot creature, but at an average height, muscular teenage boy of nineteen. He only knew this because he had been trained to tell age without facial detail, and that's just what he couldn't see. He wore a jet black long sleeve tunic, with a black hood attached and over his head. A dark grey baggy scarf masked him from his neck to just under his eyes, their literally silver irises shining under the hood's shadow. Over the shoulders of the tunic were two shining silver shoulder pieces, matching the shining chain mail that was just slightly longer than the tunic. The baggy black pants held silver knee pieces, matching the toe of the black grieves with dark gray soles. Dark gray leather layered gauntlets covered his forearms, the knuckles being covered in silver.

"How…"

"It's time we evened the score" he spoke in a voice that sounded kind and strong, yet in the same breath held a threatening tone.

He moved like a blur and drew a fist back just as fast, striking the masked figure across the temple and knocking him so his head hung over the bluff. He recovered with speed and drew a staff of steel, striking the transformed boy across the face and back into the jungles. He suddenly leaped high out of the green, and held himself aloft with levitation, the teen having been replaced with the short, odd alien. He hovered there before flying higher into space.

In a blur, the attacker came out of nowhere and punched him in the jaw with enough force to knock him out. He fell unconscious as he hurtled through space with no way of telling him where he would end up. That was big mistake number two.

"We'll see one another soon enough."

The chaser disappeared into thin air, leaving the night in silence once more.

**So there's the prologue, tell me what you think! Also, I'm accepting OCs for heroes and villains, so if you've got any ideas, give me those too! Just be sure to put hero/villain, description, powers, and general attitude. Trust me, I can do a lot with that last one ;). And, if you want them to be paired with anybody, give me that too. Look for the next chapter, and be sure to R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1: Visited

**Me: Hey everybody, I have returned with news regarding updates, which will be approximately once a week. Wish me luck on this rewrite.**

**Everybody: Sure, whatever, good luck.**

**Me:*anime vein pops on head* Wow, thanks for the lively reaction. I bet if the Teen Titans were here, they would've liked it...well, they're in the story, so yeah... Well, I hope if you read it I can get a better reaction.**

**By the way, my OC's are completely mine, except for ones I got from other people. Also, all pre-existing characters are owned by their original creators.**

Chapter One: Visited

"Look, it's starting!" a green teenage changeling by the name of Beastboy shouted. A shooting star arced across the night sky, beginning a storm of meteors. They consistently sped across the dark sky, almost like a bright rain.

"It's lucky that it's a clear night. It seemed like the snow storms would never end" Robin, the boy wonder, said, sitting near his friends on the roof of Titan's Tower. It was three weeks ago that they had defeated Trigon, and what better a way to celebrate than watching a meteor shower at 4 in the morning…well, there are better ways, but meteor showers are awesome.

"It reminds me of the same falling of stars that is seen from my planet" Starfire, a Tamaranean princess continued the conversation, then yawned and rested her head on Robin's shoulder, who in turn hugged her close. Raven, described ten minutes prior story wise, resumed it with "It kind of makes you realize how insignificant we are in the universe." Beastboy made a face, followed by a question mark floating over his head for a brief second. "But didn't we save the universe?" A glare was passed his way, causing him to yelp. She answered "Yeah, but it feels like something else could be just around the corner." Cyborg, an African American half robotic teenager, smiled. "Let's just forget about it and enjoy the shooting stars."

About 20 minutes later, the meteors had died down. Robin stood to stretch his legs and noticed an odd reflection in the water of the night sky. He looked up. A lone meteor appeared in the sky, an intense scarlet as opposed to the bright white ones seen just moments ago. "Is the meteor shower still happening?" he wondered to himself. This shooting star didn't disappear. In fact, it grew closer, gained speed, and continued falling to the left. "Does anyone else see that?"

A loud snore answered him. He looked back only to find Beastboy and Raven asleep. _'That was probably Beastboy…'_ The others were awake, though. "Wake them up and let's follow that meteor. Something doesn't feel right about it." As an answer, a tremor shook Titan's Tower and, as an added bonus, woke up Raven and Beastboy. "Dude, what happened?!"

A faint light blue glow lit up the sky from the area the asteroid had crashed. "That happened."

Everyone was up and running to the main living room of the tower to see what had happened. Cyborg ran the keyboard of the main computer, a map popping up on the screen. On the far left of the map, a red dot marked the location of the asteroid crash. It was past the canyon area **{where they met Terra}**, in what appeared to be a mountainous region. On the top of one of the mountains was a blinking red dot, marking the location of the asteroid.

"Awesome, somewhere we haven't been yet!" Beastboy celebrated. Cyborg took his hands off of the keyboard to stop Beastboy from jumping around like an idiot. "You don't think it could be one of our enemies, do you?" he questioned, causing Beastboy to stop celebrating mid fist-pump. Robin shook his head and answered "No, it didn't seem to be after us. If it was, it has pretty terrible aim. Still, we should go check it out."

"What if it's…" Beastboy paused, "an _alien_?" Raven somehow resisted the beyond incredible urge to slap him upside the head. "Aliens aren't meteors" she deadpanned in a quiet yet annoyed voice. Starfire offered "Actually, some aliens are capable of surviving such journeys. We should be cautious."

"To the T-Car!" Cyborg stated. "Shotgun!" "No, Beastboy, you're not getting shotgun."

...

The T-Car had converted to a hover car, zooming over the sea water to shorten the length of the trip. As always, Beastboy tried to lighten the mood with some light conversation.

"Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "No." "Are we there yet?" "Yes." "Really?" "No!"

After 5 more agonizing minutes, they finally arrived. "Are we there yet?" "Yes." "For real?" "Yes." "Yes!"

Beastboy didn't even have to turn into a bird as he flew out of the T-Car. Where Beastboy had sat next to Starfire was a smoky white copy of himself he had zoomed out of the car so fast. In a daze Starfire stuck a finger out to poke it, but it dispersed before she could touch it. Robin was next to her and could've sworn a '?' appeared over her head.

"Thank God, it's finally over." "It only took 6 minutes." "6 minutes too many." This conversation was interrupted by another blue glow from the crater. "Let's go."

It took a while to scale the mountains, with all of the jagged and uneven rocks and Beastboy whining, but when they got to the top it was a partial plateau with a higher platform passed it. A large, circular crater was neatly seated on a diagonal angle into where the wall and floor met. Cyborg rubbed the back of his head where a few drops of sweat formed. "Uh, anyone wanna go first?"

Everyone stepped back so Robin was more forward, Starfire hiding behind him. He somehow gave all four of his friends the evil eye at once. "Dude, this is almost as creepy as that time we watched 'Wicked Scary'." Raven slipped Beastboy a glare. "Your face is going to be 'wicked scary' if you mention that again."

Everyone was silenced as a shadowed hand reached out of the crater and dug its fingers into the earth. Another followed, getting the team to take another step back as fear entwined itself around the heroes' hearts in a death grip. A darkened hood peeked over the ridge of the crater, blackly gazing at the teenagers before him.

**:Alien POV:**

_'Not a bad team.'_

I saw a teenager, just over 18, with a mask and cape. He had a badge with an R on his semi-muscular chest covered by a red vest. Separating the vest from a pair of slick green pants was a yellow belt, littered with different tools. A yellow cape hung behind his form.

_'This is that acclaimed Robin I heard about when I came here a little while ago. But I thought he worked alone?'_ I viewed the others behind him.

I saw a broad metal and flesh being, past 19 in age. Blue circuitry designs occupied a large portion of the mechanical portion, gray metal taking up the rest. His skin was deep ebony, almost blending in with the night.

On his right was a short teenager of 17 with green features of skin, hair, and eyes. He wasn't much built, and donned a tight sleek suit colored black with a purple torso. A silver belt hung around his waist.

My eyes turned to the females. One, around 18, was tall and slender and had skin the color of a sunset. She had a long flowing head of red hair with curved bangs that framed her forehead. In her emerald eyes there was a deep desire to make friends.

A sad, old memory entered my mind and diverted my attention to it. _'I hope she has friends that last, unlike me.'_

_:Flashback:_

_It was a normal day for me, and by normal, I meant living chaos. I was roughly thrown out of town by some Ullipsean guards, landing with my back impaled by a thorn tree. "And stay out, Frozen One!"_**_ {later}_**_ they shouted, slamming the town gates as I limply fell off of the pointed bark with a silver blood running down my lean body._

_I was 12, just a child shunned by his own kind. I pulled a few thorns out of my back as one of my only friends kneeled beside me to see if I was okay._

_"You alright?" she asked with concern, taking a strand of ice blue hair and tucking it behind her ear. She was 10 and was always into music, having her bass with her at all times. She had the greyest eyes, due to her powers over metal, but the most colorful personality. Even that didn't cheer me up, though. I falsely smiled. "Yeah, it's okay, Cira, it's just…I don't understand why they hate me when I save the entire town, oh, I don't know, ALL THE FREAKING TIME!" I got up and stormed off. I angrily thought _'This is the day I'm finally leaving this corrupted mud ball and everything on it.'

_I realized how selfish I had been to Cira and after I had packed a few things went back to apologize. I exited the house I had made for myself a long time ago, but came to a halt when I saw a cloud of smoke and dust in the distance. What got me running was a scream I knew all too well: Cira's._

_When I got to her house, I gasped in surprise at the condition of the structure. It was torn down and smoldering with flames and ash, with three bodies lying dead at its center. A man whose head was missing, a woman who was cut neatly in two with her innards rearranged, and then Cira. "…C-Cira…" I collapsed in tears at the sight of her slit throat and the pool of blood surrounding her, dying the dirt and ruin a sickening crimson. I couldn't take it anymore. "My family hates me," my fists clenched. "My planet hates me," I let a hot tear slip down my face. "And now the only friend I ever had," I turned back towards town and tossed my back pack off to the side. "Is…_**_dead…_**_" I could feel a dark presence leap into my body, and, though normally I would fight its malicious intent…I welcomed it._

_My height grew tall as my body radiated shadows. While I was transforming, I said a secret good bye to my town, knowing I would never see it again. I…no, it shouted in dark fury as it changed my form, and I bet my whole planet could hear it. _**_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AAAAAALL!"_**

_:End Flashback:_

_'Why does this thing keep following me?'_ I noticed that the five were drawing near and that my eyes were leaking onto the ground below, and took a deep breath. A light blue glow lit up the shadow of my hood and I stood taller in the crater. This apparently struck the team with fear, for they backed away. I blinked and refocused on the tall girl.

She had on a purple top that showed her stomach. Just below was a skirt of the same color, and further down were long purple boots with silver soles. Silver gloves also enveloped her forearms.

My gaze shifted to the other girl, 17 in age. I decided to view her from her feet first; I had a gut feeling I should see her eyes last. Dark blue shoes separated her feet from the ground, where a blue cloak went down to her ankles. I could just make out her black leotard and her hourglass figure through the slim part in her cloak where her hands were extended and cloaked in black energy. Her pale appearance held violet hair just above a maroon gem, which was above her deep amethyst eyes, currently locked in a determined glare. They seemed emotionless, yet when I looked more intensely, I could see wisdom and feeling, and hope. I became captured in those eyes for a brief moment, locked on the way they shimmered in the moonlight. I finally tore myself away and stepped out of the crater and stood, just as tall as Robin. The girl also radiated a strong dark power; it was one I hadn't felt in years. _'Trigon? Odd how such an ugly demon could create one so…beautiful.'_

I reached into my pocket, which set the team on edge, and closed my fingers around the mask of my other form. I drew it out, which also set the team on edge, and placed it on my face. I felt my form change and grow shorter in a flash of light, as well as grow a long tail and long ears. They seemed freaked at my now three foot form. _'This should be a fun fight.'_

**: End Alien POV:**

"M-maybe it is friendly?" The creature suddenly leaped high off of the ground, landing on the platform above. "Or maybe not."

Having leaped out of the crater, the being stood above the team. It silently listened to their words. "What is it?" "Where did it come from?" "Aw yeah, it's shorter than me now!" It face-palmed, a thing it could tell was apparently a common thing around this green idiot. _'Oh my God…'_ the being thought.

That last statement encouraged it to teleport in front of the team. He stood, shadowed in the nightly darkness before the teen heroes. He drew back his hood, which didn't really do anything except set up this next part.

"For the species I am now, I'm quite tall." He raised his palm and gathered a white energy, illuminating his figure. Starfire gasped. "A Gragunian! Friends, proceed with caution, these aliens are masters of stealth and weaponry, also having knowledge of light magic and martial arts" she warned, then looked closer. "Although, I do not have knowledge of any mutations in the species." The alien's smile widened, but his teeth remained covered by where his lips would be, since he didn't really have any. It was just a mouth. He leaned his shoulder against an invisible wall he had created and put the hand without the light in his pocket. "That's because the transformation mask was corrupted. However, it tends to work in my favor, as you will soon find out."

"Transformation mask?" Raven interrupted, having heard little about the topic. "In time" was the alien's final answer.

"Pfft, doesn't look too big and bad to me - the thing can't be more than three feet tall." The alien shot a glance at him. "Careful. Next thing you know, those could become famous last words." The smirk he sent at Cyborg seemed to render him silent.

Back to details, his skin was dotted with a few small scars, some even on his neck, but the one that stood out was a scar that was diagonally sliced across his right eye. The eye was closed, no doubt unusable. He had no nose or hair, though he could still smell.

His skin was pure white, blending with the surrounding winter snow. The open eye was a half circle, completely black except for a gold iris. His eyes, not even his head, had any contour - his head was a simple orb shape, the baseball sized eyes set in his skull to the point where he had no feasible indents, providing a streamlined face and head. Poking out of the upper-sides of his head were two long antennae-looking appendages that curved behind his head until they touched and ended. In his smirking mouth, which had finally revealed his teeth, were set of razor sharp triangular teeth, gleaming in the soft moonlight like chrome.

He wore a black cape with a hood, dark grey chain mail, black pants with dark grey armor on the front and outside and flexibly armored black shoes. Out of the back of the pants was a yard long tail with a large sharply clawed hand at the end. His arms needed separate describing. His right arm was armor-less except for a spiked gold shoulder plate and a gold bracer, engraved with different symbols. The skin had many black runic tattoos going down the arm. His left arm was mechanical; the skin/shell was a deep black, normal in shape at the top and a teardrop shape for the forearm, the point ending at the elbow. _'The teardrop shape is probably for either extra space for mechanical components, or it's for a shield'_ Cyborg guessed. Along the alien metal were a large amount of green symbols, the limb's clawed fingers that same forest green. Robin noticed that at the place where each arm should've joined a shoulder, the arms levitated an inch from the being's body.

It took a step forward, and the group took another step back. He stepped forward again, this time earning a metal staff being drawn. He turned and took a few steps in the other direction. He smirked as his robotic arm altered into a sharp claw, almost like a scorpion's. Before anyone could react, he whipped around and shot his arm at them, almost cutting Cyborg's head off. He didn't stop there, lengthening the 'mandibles' of the claw so it could probably fit around a car. Cyborg gave a low whistle. "That's _some_ tech!"

"It pays to be a master thief" the alien smirked before spreading the claw wide and attempting to slice the team like a sideways guillotine. His claw met a dark field, which it comfortably fit around. The dark eye of the alien stared deep into Raven's eyes, giving her the feeling that he could see into her very soul. _'We are not as different as you think, Daughter of Trigon'_ entered her mind, and if she hadn't been listening closely, it would have disappeared into the soft sound of the surrounding wind. Her eyes visibly widened for more than one reason as he began to squeeze the solid energy with the claw, spreading cracks over it. "I…don't know how long I can hold this barrier" Raven grunted as the shield was relentlessly crushed.

The cracking force field shattered in a burst of dark power, sending Raven onto her back from the shock wave. The sharp claws rushed together at a furious speed, but suddenly stopped short less than an inch from the group. The claw retreated back to the alien, who placed his feet into a guarding stance. They also came to notice the way the ends of his antennae glowed white. He slammed his palms on the ground, sending a wave of light energy through the earth. It knocked everyone onto their backs, but unfortunately Cyborg landed on a pointed rock, putting a hole in his back and disabling his movement. Everyone was back up and ready to fight when they noticed he was stuck. Robin offered "I got it. Attack...uh, it."

Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire went in for various attacks while Robin fixed Cyborg. None of them made contact; the alien's moves were smoother and more perfect than the team had ever seen. He carried an expression reminiscent of Raven's usual look when he let a black gust of energy nonchalantly fly by his face as he slightly leaned to the left. Star bolts careened by him, neither being hit nor blocked back or even making contact. He moved like a professional dancer, a world class martial artist, and a phantom all at the same time, dodging with small, flowing leaps and steps, adding flips and twists to throw the team off. And that was when Beastboy went in as a boa.

The green python's open jaw filled his vision and quickly approached, and with a grace and agility unseen by the team, he swayed over so he was just inches from lying on his side, yet still standing with flat feet. In the same second he disabled the snake by calmly yet quickly kicking the lunging reptile in the center of the underside with a side kick from the horizontal position. Beastboy reverted back to human and held his stomach in pain. What was funny about the alien was that through all of that, his hands were in his pockets.

Raven groaned. "God, why is he so fast?" He laughed. "Too fast, huh? Don't worry; your father couldn't hit me either, in either of my forms." She almost dropped to the ground in surprise. She shouted "You've battled my father?! When was this anyway!?" "It was five years ago he nearly killed me, but I did the same to him. However, he healed faster, and then came to get me. I went to a different dimension to escape him. It was one where he couldn't find nor follow me" he explained with a grin.

Away from the fight, Starfire had flown back to Robin and Cyborg. "Are you well, Friend Cyborg?" "I'm fine, Star, but this thing seems to know who and what we are." They heard a high, rapid, echoing chuckle **{His mask's voice is different than his normal voice}**, which sent a chill down all but Raven's spine, and directed their gaze back to the alien. "I know you're weaknesses only because I've met so many people like yourselves." He began to stroll forward with his hands behind his back. "I've met Azarathians, Tamaraneans, cyborgs, Changelings, and of course humans with no special powers, but who possess perseverance and leadership." He stopped in front of the teens, which had let their guard down completely. It was almost like he was able to _make_ someone drop their guard just by looking at them. He softly laughed again. "Thanks for letting me charge an attack."

His ears pulsed white, touched together, and shot a beam of light power. Raven easily blocked with a shield of darkness, though she cut it a little close. The creature did a series of back flips and smooth acrobatics to make distance and said "Your turn."

"This thing looks like it's tough to damage. We need to work together." Starfire shot the ground in front of the creature, sending up a dirt cloud. Beastboy went turtle and Cyborg used his sonic cannon to propel him into the haze. It hit the creature in the stomach, sending him out of the dust. He threw Beastboy aside just as Robin threw in an exploding disc. _'Son of a Bullet Bill.'_ The alien put up an arm to guard, but was blasted anyway. A silence blanketed the area. "Did we win?" The haze cleared, revealing the alien was stuck in the wall leading to the upper platform.

He freed his arms and pushed himself out, then leapt back onto the upper plateau. He brought his open hands close together, and a pure white energy cloaked them and his eye. "Let's see if this sounds familiar!" He then chanted an eerily familiar mantra: _"Azarath Rohto Zinthos!"_A gigantic portion of the ground became cloaked in a white energy and was ripped into the air. He thrust his arm forward, bringing the rock down where the shocked team once was. After everyone dodged and Beastboy got nearly crushed, Raven blinked in utter disbelief. "Who...what...are you?" The alien sighed and said "No one seems to get the point of wearing a mask."

Cyborg looked at Robin. "Sonic Boom?" "We can't do the somersault, though." "Forget the somersault. That's why we split up that one time." Robin threw a flash disc and Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, aimed for the alien. In a flash of light, he was thrown back and disappeared over the edge of the upper platform. "Are we victorious?"

After some moments of silence, a soft rumbling began, and soon grew to shake the very ground. Cracks began to appear in the wall, sending small pebbles bouncing along the ground. Before anything else could be said, a grey gauntlet punched a hole in the wall, completely shattering it. It started glowing light blue before another blue glowing gauntlet followed, prying apart the wall with ease. There stood a somewhat muscular figure with a jet black pants, tunic and hood, dark grey scarf, gauntlets and grieves, and pieces of assorted silver armor. His leering silver irises met Raven's violet ones, locking their gazes. Raven had never seen such eyes; kind, strong, enchanting. His eyes almost made her want to stop fighting him, in fact, she wanted to know more about him, not just because he's a threat and an enigma, but because...those eyes captured her. Cyborg's forceful voice returned her to reality.

"Ight, I'm through with this! Who are you!?" Cyborg shouted, aiming his cannon. No comment came, but instead, the entity raise up his palm, charging it with sky blue energy and sending the air surrounding him down more than 20 degrees, as it was 40-ish outside, before shooting a beam of ice. However, his aim wasn't for the team, but what lay behind them. The beam hit something, the icy energy flaring off in all directions. When the attack was dropped, whatever the alien had hit was unscathed. "Well," it said in a deep, even masculine voice, "it seems that I'm not going to receive a warm welcome today." The mask on Robin's face seemed to widen. "Slade!?"

He finally walked into the light, drawing a metal staff. On the very tip of the weapon resided some dried silver blood. "Do you remember this?" Slade questioned, motioning the weapon at the alien. "I don't know, that was kind of a blur considering some jerk was beatin' me over the head with a metal stick" he casually responded in a medium-pitched smooth masculine voice, the first time he had spoken without his mask. His voice flowed through the area, giving Raven goosebumps when carried on the winter wind.

Slade suddenly rushed forward, bringing the staff down to strike the alien. He sidestepped and tried to throw a right hook, which was caught, then copied. The alien dodged the blow, and with a frozen fist he slugged Slade right across the mask. The mask cracked, then shattered, raining orange and black fragments onto the snowy ground. He leaped into the shadows to hide his face, but a pillar of ice burst from under him and tossed him down the mountain and into the ocean, silence following. The Teen Titans looked to the submerged villain, then back to where the alien would've been if not for it being gone. "Raven," Robin began, "can you sense him anywhere?" She concentrated for a moment, then shook her head. Cyborg's scanners picked up nothing, as did Beastboy's animal senses. "Aw, dude, it doesn't make sense! Where'd he go?" "We won't find out tonight, and besides, it's too late to fight." Robin looked to Star, who had made herself comfortable and was using a smooth rock as a pillow. He almost chuckled as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the T-Car, followed by the rest of his team.

Back at the base, everyone had gone to their rooms saying it was a one time meeting, all except Robin. He had gone to the small number of boxes he had put all of the Slade articles in and looked at the top one. He didn't know why, but seeing a picture of Slade helped him to think, probably because that's all he used to think about. It was a picture of his team facing off against the villain in the center of JumpCity. All he did was look at the article with a glass of water in his hand for dozens of minutes. He finally got tired and put the glass down on the paper. Yawning hugely, he got up to go to his room, but something on the paper caught his eye.

He hunched over the paper and looked through the half full glass, which was magnifying a shape on the paper. It was in the background, and it looked like, though very small even with the magnification, the alien's masked form from last night. He had on a smirk that said "Challenge accepted."

"You'd better watch out, alien, 'cause the Teen Titans are after you."

**...**

_**"...Yes...one step closer...to freedom..."**_

**So, ya know, first actual chapter, some slight rewriting. Nothing big, especially considering I still have to upload another chapter this weekend. So keep reading and be sure to keep giving me ideas for OCs.**


	3. Chapter 2 We Meet Again

**Second chapter of the rewrite and it's going well-l-lish. Still a little iffy on the whole idea, but on the bright side any characters I used and took out or any characters I won't use, I can use in other stories where it would be appropriate. Also, this is the first chapter where the main character's name is revealed (and to those who read the original, DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!)**

Chapter Two: We Meet Again

The next morning, the kitchen table was buzzing with comments about the alien. "Man," Cyborg started after slurping down his second bowl of cereal, "for a little…what ever he was, he was pretty powerful, not to mention that arm of his." "He is a Gragunian, like I have informed previously. I know that they are powerful, but this is an entirely unheard of level of power achieved by the species" Starfire explained. "That's just it" Raven interjected. "He said something about a transformation mask. I've only heard of such things in ancient books, mainly myths. Still, how can we tell if he's really an alien?"

A high-pitched rapid laugh echoed through the air, and it didn't sound human or in the room. The mere sound kept bouncing off the walls, adding a crescendo of echoes to the already echoing chortle. It sang "If the truth is what you seek, you must wait. However, I get the feeling we will meet face to face very soon…speaking of which, on your next mission, bring a small army." The voice vanished, leaving the teenagers in eerie silence. "Whoa, dude," Beastboy said, nearly shaking, "creepy."

Robin slammed a fist down on the table, turning a few heads. "We're taking this alien down. We just need-" **BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP!** The room became dyed red as a siren blared, and on the screen at the other side of the living room, it showed Adonis, decked out in a new golden mech-suit. He hefted a bus full of people over his head before setting it down and pushing it down the street, sending it careening towards the triangle shaped pizza place that the Teen Titans loved. Robin was already on his communicator and calling the Titans East, telling them to get to (insert JumpCity pizza place address here) as quickly as possible. With that done, he yelled "Trouble! Titans, Go!"

...

Just before the vehicle crushed into the pizza place, it became cloaked in black energy, sending it to a grinding halt. "It's one thing to lift weights, Adonis, but you should probably join a gym instead of hefting a bus" Robin coyly spoke, directing the metal clad brute's attention to the team. "You think you can beat Adonis? Give Adonis your best shot" he gloated, digging his fingers into the pavement and lifting a boulder into the air. He threw it, aiming to hit Robin, but the rock was suddenly blasted with a jet of water, changing the trajectory away from the team. "Well that was quick" Cyborg stated, getting a _"¡Por supuesto!"_ out of Mas and Menos. "Yeah, sorry we're late, Sparky, but Mr. Perfect Hair forgot his favorite comb back at the tower" Bumble Bee complained, looking at Speedy while she said her sentence. "What?" he began, "It's lucky." Aqualad gave him a look and grumbled "Luck doesn't save lives." Speedy was going to argue, but someone's voice cut him off. "Those are the same words I live by."

"Wait a sec'," Beastboy began, sticking his finger into the air for emphasis, "I know that voice from somewhere." Everyone looked around in confusion until they noticed a building's shadow in the street, cast by the 12 noon Sun. A figure's shadow stood atop the building's own, arms crossed and a tail trailing to the ground to the left of the entity's shadow. They followed the building's shadow to the top of the physical structure, Robin immediately remembering the face that stood there. "You…what are you doing here?" he hissed out, drawing a Bird-a-rang. A Cheshire smile spread under the shadowy hood, gleaming in the darkness. "I just came to watch the show. Oh, and thanks for taking my advice. You'll need it when you fight me" he coyly responded, leaning against a smoke stack on the building's roof. The Titans East took this time to ask "Who is he?" "Some alien we fought near those mountains in the distance" Beastboy informed, pointing to the blurry far away slopes.

Adonis decided to interrupt the conversation and tore another boulder from the street before hurling it at the two teams. Cyborg punched clean through, triggering the rest of the team to attack.

First, they needed to get through Adonis. This was best done when Aqualad drenched Adonis before Speedy froze him. Then, Bee flew in and kicked him towards Mas and Menos, who speedily stripped him of his armor before toting it off to the Jump steel works at mach 5 and zooming back. Without a weapon, he looked up at the two teams in fear. "Well gotta go bye!" he shouted before ducking into an alleyway.

Robin was about to give chase when Starfire laid a hand on his shoulder. She said "Robin, it would be best to focus on our true enemy." Again, the alien's high, rapid laugh was sounded, directing attention again to the alien. "Oh, you think _I'm_ a foe? You need to get your eyes checked, boy blunder" he mocked as he took off the mask and created a bridge of ice from the roof to the street. As he skated down it, it evaporated behind him until he had reached the ice-paved street. "I'm a lot different than that. Fire when ready!"

Robin took that advice and flung the Bird-a-rang he had prepared, sending it whistling through the air. Jolting into a fighting stance, the being from space gave a quick jab, and the projectile shattered against the silver knuckles of his left gauntlet. That same fist was slammed onto the ground, sending a crack quickly snaking towards the team. Just after they dodged, a plume of sharp ice crystals around eight feet all around burst from the ground where they once were.

While the alien was recovering, Robin leapt high and brought his staff downwards, the weapon crashing against the ground as the being leaped out of the way. What awaited him, however, was a kick from Bumble Bee. It slammed him towards Beastboy, and as a gorilla he punched the being into a storm of stings, star bolts, and arrows, as well as a sonic blast.

The frozen haze that developed cleared, and though an energy arrow had punctured instead of exploding it still protruded from just under the shoulder plate of the alien, he assumed a fighting stance anyway. His silver irises scanned the crowd until they met Raven's purple ones. Both sets of eyes looked into the soul of the opposite, and both seemed to say _"I'm sorry for this."_ Beastboy's voice shattered the bond. "Jeez, dude, just give up! We're ten, you're one; it's too easy!" he shouted, getting slapped upside the head by Raven; something about fighting this alien struck her as wrong. "She's right. Don't underestimate someone like me" the alien spoke, easily plucking the arrow from his shoulder and snapping it like a toothpick as silver blood began to run down his tunic.

"Sorry, ET," Bumble Bee started "but there really isn't a lot to underestimate." A smirk developed under the alien's scarf, and from under the cloth came "Could ET do this?" He assumed a horse stance and flung his arms quickly out, and then brought each fist to its opposite shoulder. Hunks and shards of ice magnetized from the ground and sculpted into ice armor, attaching to his body to leave just an oval for an eye hole. Raven, Aqualad, and Cyborg all fired dark gusts, torrents, and sonic blasts respectively; the armor-like contour of the frozen plating deflected the blasts away.

"Man, who the heck trained this guy!? Slade, God, his father?!" As soon as Speedy said the last option, a small spike in ice energy radiated from the alien. With a sad tone, the alien began "No, no one trained me - i had thirteen years to train myself. In fact, my father, as well as my race, exiled me from my home." That statement could've ended the fight if it weren't for Robin hearing 'exile' and tightening his grip on his weapon. "So, you were exiled for what? Crimes, dishonor, what was it?" Raven felt another spike in frozen energy before words followed. "Hah! You're just that paranoid, aren't you?" the alien started very angrily, "I wasn't exiled because of some stupid legal system, my people were _afraid of me_! While the rest lived happy normal lives, I _had_ to be _"gifted"_ with this frozen curse! My only family tried to kill me over a dozen times! And that's not all! Some super destructive monster is stalking me! I've had to jump from planet to planet, even across dimensions for eleven years just so this thing doesn't possess me and bring even more chaos!"

With a battle cry, the alien locked his fingers together and slammed his fists onto the ground, sending cracks snaking in all directions towards the two teams. "Everyone, move!" yelled Raven just before many sharp pillars of ice flew upwards where the teams once were, taking up the fill width of the street.

"It seems like you're bringing enough chaos already" Robin hissed before bringing out a sword and vaulting off of one of the pillars. Cleaving downwards, the blade hit the ice armor and sliced clean through, cutting through the alien's arm until the sword hit bone; some team members noticeably winced at the sound of metal hissing against the bone, mainly Raven. In pain, the alien shouted "AAAUGH! What the heck man!? Alright, you're getting a little taste of the Ice Age!" The gashed and severely silver- bleeding arm reached up and gripped the sword before ice began coating the blade. Robin tried to pull away, but his hands had already frozen to the weapon. Mas and Menos speedily went in, but were imprisoned in an ice globe before they could make it to the alien.

More of Robin's arms froze, his feet beginning to mimic his arms in becoming encased in ice. "Guys now would be a good time to do something!" he yelled, attempting to pull away from the ice. "On it, Rob!" A sonic blast and stings were fired at the alien along with a blast of water causing him to break away from Robin and crash into a brick wall, raining a hail of loose bricks down upon him. Several of them broke on his head, blurring his vision and leaving him disoriented. "Are you finally ready to come quietly?" Robin asked once he had freed himself, pointing his staff at the being's head.

The alien's eyesight came back into focus to find a metal pole in his face. He sighed, speaking "Alright…but only on one condition…what…is my name?" Robin blinked several times before shouting back "How the heck am I supposed to know that?!" The alien began chuckling. "Sorry, it's fun messing with superheroes" he giggled out, quickly jerking his head to the left to avoid a metal pole impaling his eye. "Ok, ok, bird boy, take it easy. You don't have to guess my name, but you also can't take me in." "What? Why not?!" Robin responded, his patience on its last legs.

The banter stopped dead, and with complete seriousness, the alien said "Because…if that thing I talked about earlier catches me…every dimension, everyone universe…is as good as dead." The alien's vision began blurring from blood loss, but he refocused with a grunt and leaped onto the windowsill above him. "Trust me, you don't want to get involved with what's following me!" he yelled, covering his wound with a band of ice. "I used to feel the same way, destined to destroy everything I held dear."

Attention was directed from the alien to Raven as she drifted ahead of the group. Then something odd happened: the alien began to laugh, not mockingly, just simple laughter before his tone turned grave. "This isn't as easy as defying some ancient prophecy…in fact, no prophecy exists of the havoc that will spread over all existence if I'm caught. If this thing catches me, dimensions will be torn apart, universes will evaporate into an endless black void if this being possesses me. The only hope for the salvation of existence throughout every dimension is for me to avoid the creature, because it cannot, under any circumstances be defeated." "I believed the same about my father, and I overcame him all the same. You don't have to run; we can help you defeat it-" "Raven, I'll deal with him."

Attention was handed off again, this time to Robin. "No," the alien began, "I don't want to risk the lives or safety of anyone but me. If I leave now, Earth is safe. If I stay, it's doomed, and I don't want to put an innocent planet at risk. It's your choice, Robin, but remember: it cannot be stopped." Robin's gaze met the ice-layered street for a few moments before he finally stated "You want my choice? First, tell me who you are!" A long, soft sigh was emitted from the alien's throat, and with a new smirk he stated "Alright, but you have to catch me first!"

He broke into the window behind him, leaping through before sealing it with ice. "Titans," both teams readied, though the last part differed. "Go!" "Get 'im!"

With two battle cries out of the way, they rushed around the building to cover all possible escape routes, preparing attacks in case the alien decided to try and make a break for it. However, what the alien did didn't exactly _ qualify_ as an escape route.

Without warning, a giant spike of ice crashed through the roof of the structure, completely mangling it. Atop the point stood the alien, taking out his mask, as a sudden smirk formed under the scarf. "Oh, hello Slade. Glad you could join us" he stated, directing gazes to an alleyway where the masked man emerged from. "I'm not here to join you; I'm here to kill you." He jumped from wall to wall until he reached the roof of the structure, all the while gathering fiery energy in his hands. He brought his fists out before him, asking "Any last words?" "Just three," the entity began, ice anchoring him to the iceberg. _"Azarath Rohto Zinthos!"_ he yelled; his eyes ablaze with icy light before he shot a beam of icy energy. With a battle shout, Slade hurled a humongous fireball at the approaching winds and ice. It punched a whole through the center of the beam, which melded around it, both unwavering in advancing towards their targets. Both hit full force, flooding the surrounding area in ice blue and deep scarlet lights.

When anyone could actually look again, they found Slade was not to be found amongst the frozen alleyway, and that the upper half of the iceberg had melted away, leaving an unconscious alien alone on the flat platform the fire had created. On the upside, his hood and scarf had been moved away from his face from the force of the blast. The icy armor had melted off of him, his loose clothing clinging to his chain mail. The water had drenched him, weighing his hood down and sliding it off of his head to reveal a head of slicked forward snow white hair. "Dude," Beastboy started, beginning to rapidly poke the alien's head, "how old is he that he has white hair?" Aqualad took lead and walked over saying "Only one way to find out." He gripped the top of the dark scarf he wore and pulled it down.

What had been expected was some old guy with a voice disguiser, but what they found was completely different: it was a 19 year old teenager, with pure white hair and thin white eyebrows, the right one with a thin scar through it. His features looked to be carved by angels, with flawless deep tan skin to top it off. Raven's face grew hot as she thought _'Oh God…he's so cute."_ It went unnoticed that a hoard of garbage cans in a nearby alleyway blew their tops.

"We'll take him back to the tower, he obviously can't be put in jail…he'll break out too easily" Robin stated, having Cyborg gently load his body into the T-Car; Happy was shouting for joy in Raven's head, almost intoxicating Raven with her happiness. However, she forced her emotional self to stop bouncing around like Mario before assuming a spot in the T-Car next to the alien as he quietly slept. It was agreed Beastboy would have to fly back to the tower. The Titans East got a call on their communicators, said their goodbyes, and set off for Steel City, and the Titans followed in going back to their own dwelling as the sunset dyed the sea gold.

…

**"…Yes…now is my chance to strike…"**

**So this time around the main villain's a stalker. Also, the seals thing has gone out the window and I have better idea, so when that comes be sure to check it out (several chapters later). Also, this time the X-Over factor starts early, in the next chapter. That's all I'll give you, so be sure to check out the next chapter.**

**As for other languages, those will be in italics if I haven't mention already, and since it doesn't take the wisdom of a god to copy and paste a phrase into Google translate, I'll leave that to you readers - plus, this makes it so one, you don't have to scroll to the bottom to find the translation and lose your spot, two, no other translations are revealed in the process, as this is a chronological system, and three, I don't have to write down all the translations.**

**_~4/9/2013~ I just picked up on the fact that my character is a Jack Frost look-a-like, and that's probably why my view count is so utterly low, that and the fact that it's in a narrow category, but here's a disclaimer that will apply to all chapters from here on out, so read this:_**

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and creators, while OC's that no one has ever seen anywhere but here are mine or were given to me by interested users; to rephrase, if they only exist on , they are OC's. Any similarity of an OC to any pre-existing character is completely accidental unless specified otherwise.**_

**Good day.**


	4. Chapter 3: Beast of Shadow

**Going on to chapter three, the X-Over finally begins, but with only one thing for now. Also, this chapter is a direct continuation because of the last chapter's end quote (from the main villain as he talks to his friendless self). Of course, it's night time, here and in the story…oh goody.**

**Disclaimer – I own only my OCs; all other characters belong to their respective creators and companies.**

Chapter Three: Beast of Shadow

The sun had long set, seeming to take the energy out of our heroes just as the light had been taken out of the sky…except for Beastboy, because he didn't really use any energy earlier. After Robin and Starfire "made out" (as Beastboy stated), they bid everyone goodnight and retired to their rooms.

"Alright," Cyborg yawned, carrying the alien to the infirmary, "first I'll fix the wounds, then I'm gettin' some sleep." "Kay, dude, I'll just play Mega Monkeys 4" Beastboy shouted from the main room.

Laying the sleeping being down on a hospital bed, he fetched some cleaning solution, stitches, and bandages, and assumed a spot next to the bed. Little did he know that Raven was hiding in the shadows just outside the room as she silently observed the alien as she threatened to collapse from near exhaustion.

_'Ugh, why do I even care about this guy?'_ she thought to herself, crossing her arms beneath her cloak. _"Because,"_ one of her emotions spoke in her head, wearing a lavender cloak, _"you like him!"_ She sighed in her throat and fought back _'I do not "like him"; I just…find it weird that an alien is here.'_ _"Oh, so he's _so _much different then Starfire, right?" _a Raven in a turquoise cloak sarcastically stated, followed by _'Well…he…shut up! He's just…'_ After a few moments, the lavender Raven whispered _"Hot?" 'No!'_ Raven mentally shouted back before Cyborg removed the teen's shoulder pieces and upper clothes to look at the wounds, exposing his toned muscles and hairless deep tan skin. _'Okay, fine…you win'_ she mentally grumbled as her cheeks were almost completely dyed red.

A few minutes later, the final bandages were being wrapped. "And…done. Hey Rae, ya mind doin' some healing sessions tomorrow?" "Sure…wait! How did-" He gave her one of those Cyborg looks and deadpanned "Get a new hiding place."

He began to walk out, turning back to ask "Well?" She quickly thought _'Okay, either way I'm around him, but if I can get him to let me do it now, I can do it earlier…God I sound pathetic.'_ _"No, you sound-"_ _'Shut it!'_ Raven shouted, then said _'Ugh…fine.'_

"Actually, I'll do it tonight." The metal man just looked at her before both yawned. "But you're more tired than me! You're really gonna do it tonight?" She looked him in the eye for a while before saying "I can stay up pretty late. Just trust me." After some time, Cyborg conceited. "Fine, just make sure you don't fall asleep in the middle of it."

She rolled her eyes as he left to his room before levitating a seat to the bedside and sitting. For what seemed like decades, her eyes glided over his muscular body until one of the Ravens in her mind spoke up. _"Would ya just heal him already!?"_ Anger shouted…well, angrily. _"Alright! Okay…God, calm down!" _She lowered her hood and an oddly colored grayish magic cloaked her hands as she lowered them to his ribs.

**:"Alien" P.O.V.:**

For seemingly decades this black shroud had blinded me from reality, but now, as I regained consciousness, a fuzzy image of a white ceiling entered my vision. _"Where…"_ I thought,_ "am I?"_ Moving solely my eyes, my vision sharpened to reveal a ceiling with white tiles, three white walls, and one wall of windows.

A searing pain suddenly clutched my ribs with an iron fist, but I had experienced worse and showed unnoticeable pain, and in fact it began to disperse. _"Wait…that's weird. What's happening?"_ My eyes angled down, meeting my chest as a pair of hands slowly moving back and forth over my chest.

After thinking _"Okay, woke up, in a white hospital room, hands groping me…Oh my God, I'm gonna be dissected or something!"_, I remembered what had happened and chilled out. In fact, I recognized a gray aura around the hands as healing magic.

My eyes followed up the graceful arms and reached a beautiful face, gray yet not pale, with deep purple eyes locked on her hands…or my abs, whichever one works. Then, a very funny idea entered my mind…yes, _very_ funny.

**:End "Alien" P.O.V.:**

"BWAAAAHAAAA!" the alien suddenly shouted, lunging like lightning and quickly grabbing Raven's wrists, shaking her back and forth; and she _SCREAMED_. Not just any scream, a girl's scream worthy of a monster movie. And of course, some assorted things were blown up by dark energy.

"Whoa, dude, what the heck was that!?" Beastboy asked, sliding to a stop outside the door. The second he saw Raven's hand over her throbbing heart and the alien about to laugh, he beat him to the punch. "Ha-ha-ha, oh man, did she just-ha-ha-ha-haaaa! This is unbelievable! Dude ha-ha-ha, Raven screamed!" The alien had joined him, bursting into masculine teenage laughter as Raven finally got a grip on her emotions.

The alien's laughter began to die down as he caught Raven's glare. "Well," he began, "that certainly woke you up, didn't it?" "Yeah, nearly killed me too" she almost growled, but in her mind, she actually found it pretty funny; Happy couldn't stop laughing.

Cyborg suddenly burst through the doorway, accidentally knocking Beastboy to the floor. "What happened?! I heard screams and explosions and-" He stopped when he heard the alien's and Beastboy's chuckles. Through his giggles Beastboy managed "The-he-he-he alien scared Raven ha-ha-haaa-ha-ha!" Cyborg stared at her as she blushed in embarrassment. He began his hearty laughter, saying "Ho-ho-ho my God! No way! NO one scares Raven! This is unbelievable-aha-ha-haa!"

Eventually, the laughter died down, stillness settling over the room. Eventually, that stillness filled those in the room with an abrupt feeling of sleepiness. "M-kay," Beastboy and Cyborg mumbled at the exact same time, "we're going to bed." The two sauntered out of sight, awkwardly leaving the alien and Raven in silence.

"My name is Lance." The teen's smooth voice sounded like silk to Raven, pushing her further towards slumber, but she managed "Mine is Raven." As he nodded, a breath passed out of the Lance's nose. "I kind of guessed that, you know, having battled your father as well as read up on anything pertaining to him" Lance informed her, only receiving a slow nod.

Raven was finally realizing just how tired she really was; her vision was actually blurring from her exhaustion. "I'm sorry," she tiredly said, "but…I need to…get to…sleep." Beginning to fall forward off her chair, the alien moved with epic speed and gently caught her by her narrow shoulders. "Nnng…thanks, I…" Raven stopped as she noticed how close the alien's face was to hers, possibly a foot or so. The fluorescent light shined off of his silver eyes, which were locked on her violet ones. "Don't…mention it…" he was able to manage, almost silenced by the situation. The two remained that way for a moment, blushing silver and red respectively, before both nervously broke the pose and cleared their throats.

"Well, uh…" "Yeah, I should probably get going. Again, if that creature catches me," Lance paused, "it won't be good." A conflicted feeling planted itself in Raven's stomach; if he left, she might not see him again, but if he stayed…and this creature is as bad as he says it is…everyone could perish. With a mental sigh, she muttered _'…I'm gonna have to do the right thing here, aren't I?' "Affirmative; that would be the optimal selection to ensure the salvation of the team, as well as Jump itself"_ an emoticlone dressed in bright yellow answered. So, she _wasn't_ going to be able to get out of this.

"Okay…well…maybe we'll meet again someday" she hesitantly stated. "…Bye then." The alien made his leave, turning down the hall and out of sight, leaving Raven alone in the artificially lighted room.

In reality, she wasn't alone, as the alien's shoulder armor, chainmail, jet black shirt and dark grey undershirt lied on the chair at the other end of the table. She had to suppress both a blush and a giggled as a still topless Lance walked back in and retrieved his clothing. His eyes met Raven's, but this time she quickly avoided the gaze to keep from laughing. "Take a picture; it'll last longer" he grumbled as he pulled the undershirt over his head, then the silver chainmail. Pulling it fully over his head, he turned to Raven as she stared off to the right. "Oh c'mon," Lance began, finally pulling the black shirt onto his torso, "I can tell you thought that was funny." She broke into a smile before she could stop it. "There it is. Anyway, I have to leave…so have a good sleep."

Raven managed an 'ok', watching Lance actually leave this time, hearing the front door slide open and closed shortly after. Raven sighed and leaned back in the chair, turning to the empty doorway. "Robin, come out" she almost taunted, bringing the boy wonder himself into view. "So," he began, grabbing a seat, "what happened?" "He…" Raven tried to formulate a sentence. "One, he scared me-" Raven cut off as Robin began chuckling. "He-" "Shut it! He scared me, then B and Cy left, then Lance." The name confused Robin until he picked up on it. "Was that the alien's name?" he questioned earning a nod as Raven began to feel tired again. "Alright," she sleepily started, hovering to the door, "I'm gonna get some sleep. Don't even think of waking me up." Robin breathed out before sarcastically returning "As you command."

Raven rolled her eyes as she entered her dark room, her gray covered bed beckoning to her. "Okay, okay…just wait" she groaned, peeling off her clothes and slipping into a black tank top and plush purple pajama pants. She slowly slipped into the soft covers as her eyelids grew heavy. All was quiet, tranquil even, and it seemed as if nothing could go wrong…"GAAAAAH!" A male scream came from outside the tower, jolting Raven up in her bed. Silence followed, leading her to believe it was her imagination. With a sigh she pulled the covers back up to her chin, closing her eyes again, but she jolted right back up when an explosion followed the scream, rocking the tower and even putting a small crack in Raven's window.

A knock then sounded on her door, Beastboy's voice somehow piercing the soundproof walls with "Raven, there's something _big_ going on! It's not good; Robin wants us all out!" With a groan, she changed as quickly as possible and opened the door without warning, scaring Beastboy into yelping. Raven yawned. "Okay…let's get this over with." The two made their way down the hall and into the main room, where the others were waiting with slight bags under their eyes. "Friends, are you aware that there is a fight going on outside?" Starfire asked in her version of the English language. Everyone looked at her, then at the slightly cracked windows. "We know. It's kind of obvious-"

The visible ocean from the window suddenly exploded in a path, sending a ferocious plume of water into the air. Once the mist cleared, a small silhouette seemed to be standing on the water, in the center of the moon's reflection. "Cyborg," Robin began, walking next to him, "could you get an image of that person?" "On it, Rob" the metal man answered, bringing a camera up on the main screen and zooming in on the character, so much that it got a little blurry. "Enhance it" Robin ordered, and a few keyboard clicks later, the picture sharpened. "Lance…" Raven whispered to herself, seeing the alien's Gragunian form literally standing on the water; and he looked ticked.

"Really!?" he shouted in anger, talking to something off screen, "you really followed me _all the way __here_!? I thought you were a creep before, but now you're a total stalker!" Cyborg moved the camera in the direction the alien was looking, seeing nothing but slightly moon lit water…until a blurry black mass blocked all sight for a second. Slightly zooming out and refocusing, Cyborg nearly fell off his chair; the thing was huge!

It was a full-on monstrosity of complete darkness, with trunk-like legs, thick arms and wrists, and three huge purple claws gracing each large hand. It's back hunched, the head long and cylindrical, horizontally oriented so the face was at the very front. The two evilly slanted purple glowing eyes had no pupils, and matched with a very long maw of sharp black teeth and horns, giving the face its own sense of doom. The head had no visible neck, but instead flowed into a tube-like body and went until it began to thin into two tails, each with a purple orb of metal with large spikes.

Even though the thing was massive, it stood on the water as easily as Lance was doing. **"Perpetually fleeing from me is impossible, Frozen One; immediately following my taking of your power, my reign will devour all worlds!"** "Not if I destroy you first!" Lance shouted, bringing his left leg forward and stepping into a fighting stance. He brought the heels of both palms together and put the duo locked at his right side, focusing light into the space between. From his hands a white glow formed, and as his hands gradually began to separate, an orb of light energy was revealed, and growing fast. At about the size of a model globe, it was emitting a glow strong enough to fully illuminate the creature at least 50 feet away.

_'If this doesn't work,'_ Lance thought as he moved his hands and the energy they were charging to face his palms at the beast, _'I don't know what will.'_

"Boyfriend Robin," Starfire softly spoke in the main room of the tower, moving the teen's attention from the battle to her. "We must assist him." Robin sighed; once Starfire wanted to help someone, it was near impossible to change her mind. Standing, Robin stated "Everyone to the roof." Cyborg gave a tired sigh as he turned off the screen and all went to the roof; except for Raven. She remained, wordlessly staring at the battle below.

_"Azarath Rohto Zinthos!"_ shouted Lance before a beam of light rushed from the orb and at the black monster, close enough to the water it made a path in the surface as it flew. The entity made no attempt to dodge; its expression even remained completely blank.

It had covered half the distance just as the four Titans had reached the roof, running to the edge as snow crunched beneath their feet. "Dude, hit the deck!" Beastboy shouted, all following his example before the beam hit the monster. The impact enveloped the area in thick smoke, only pierced by the shining attack before it faded.

As it cleared, Lance was revealed, panting as he barely stayed standing on the surface of the water. He smirked, mumbling the opposite of what the Titans expected after seeing such a spectacle: "Oh please…I know nothing happened to you…so why hide, Voyd?"

A deep, demonic sounding cackle penetrated the smog, being cleared away to reveal the creature, now known as Voyd, standing the same as before, completely unscathed. **"Hr-hr-hr…now that that is over with, I believe it is my turn to attempt to kill you."** The dark monstrosity finally moved, slowly lifting a palm to be even with the alien standing opposite him. The space surrounding Voyd darkened as a dark purple energy siphoned from seemingly nowhere and into the center of his hulking palm in the form of swirling purple particles. An orb of purple power developed slightly away from the hand, growing at a feverish pace. It grew further, far past Lance's light ball and continuing until it was at least three times the size.

Lance gulped and did the last thing anyone would've expected one in his situation to do at the moment: he began to sprint at Voyd like a ninja, his arms behind him and his claws bared.

Back on the roof, Robin was concocting a plan to help the alien, but he kept running into dead ends that involved defeat obviously, but also destruction and even death at one point. "Robin," Starfire's gentle voice halted his thoughts. "How can we help?" Though the rest of the team had their eyes on the fight, their ears were directed towards Robin, who finally, after a tense moment, muttered "I don't know."

This unsettled the team to a degree; of course no one could have each and every answer, but it was unlike Robin to suggest doing nothing, even if indirectly. "So we don't do anything!?" Beastboy suddenly screamed, earning the opposite of what he expected: a grim nod.

Attention back on the battle, a sharp set of claws was drawn back as Lance ran, mere seconds from landing the hit…when a black tornado exploded into existence around Voyd. Too late to dodge, the alien took the attack head-on, being thrown back and flying straight through a pillar of rock jutting from the water. It looked like he was going to sink until _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_ A black platform broke his fall into the water.

Raven finally appeared next to the rest of the team, her hand extended in an orb of black energy. _'Voyd is pretty strong. I hope he survives the rest of the fight…'_ She sensed Timid had gotten a word in with that thought, then pushing her and all of her emoticlones back into her mind. _'Still…'_ she pondered, _'if we can't do anything…who can?'_

…

A man, no older than 25 and around four feet tall, plopped down on the edge of a building's roof; even though it was a skyscraper, the character didn't seem fazed at all. He sighed through a bushy black mustache and looked up at the stars. A single question had been stuck in his brain since he was taken from his home in a white flash: "Why?" It continued this way for a moment before an explosive sound reached his ears. His blue eyes shot to the distance slightly to the right, where a black pillar of swirling power appeared. The person leapt to his feet before taking off towards the phenomenon on pure instinct, leaping from building to building with great jumping prowess; however, he chose to ignore the nagging feeling he was going to get involved in something _quite_ big…"I hope I know what I'm doing…"

…

Voyd, sensing no further movement of his adversary, allowed a toothy black grin to wander over his purple face. **"I have told you, even warned you many a time previously, Frozen One, and yet you refuse to listen"** the dark behemoth almost jeered, his heavy steps crushing against the invisible force that kept his massive legs from touching the water below.

Lance lay unmoving on the platform, staring directly up until a dark form assumed a spot over him. As a hand reached down for him, something glowing orange and hot whistled through the air, crashing against Voyd's skull and dazing him. Several more followed, angering him to the point of directing his gaze that way with a roar. _'Now is my chance to attack!'_ – _"Azarath Rohto Zinthos!"_ Lance was quickly on his feet, straightening his fingers before light energy burst from his arms, cloaking the forearm and everything past it in light energy, which quickly sharpened into two lethal points. Immediately he began unloading strong and flowing stabs on Voyd, landing dents in his shadowy body like it was metal.

The Titans on the roof were taken back by the alien's sudden aggressiveness; Oddly, Robin was the only one whose attention wasn't on the fight, for he had traveled the path of the orange shot to a small man standing on the ground next to the tower.

His most discerning feature was the bushy black mustache underneath a large nose, but what really made him unique was the 'M' insignia on his red cap that covered a head of brown hair and wise blue eyes. It matched a red long-sleeve shirt in color, cut into three parts by a pair of overalls with gold buttons. A pair of white gloves was extended before his slightly pudgy form, smoking from the energy they had shot. He stood on a pair of brown boots with yellow soles, that same pair having made a short dual trail in the dirt due to the recoil of the attack. _'I swear I've seen him somewhere…'_ the boy wonder thought.

He abandoned the character when Lance gave a war cry, his disembodied arms shooting straight at Voyd and plunging through Voyd's chest. All was silent for a moment…before he began to laugh, low at first, then louder. **"I know now that if this continues, I'll be pulverized into nothing…at least in my current form."** The black vortex once again exploded from him, throwing Lance's arms back so fast it smashed him into the base of the tower, sending smoke and sparks outwards. Nine symbols, each a different color, appeared around Voyd before the glow intensified and swallowed him.

When everyone could look back, Voyd had been replaced with a perfectly circular and quite small island, made of some kind of ancient stone. Starting from the outside and going in, arcane symbols and markings covered an outer ring about a foot long before a line circled the island. Six smaller circles spread evenly along the length of the line, with two more in the center of the small landmass. Each circle had within it a different colored orb: red, light blue, brown, yellow, gray, and dark blue, meeting back up with the red orb to complete the sequence. The two orbs in the center were glowing white and black respectively, a small glass orb embedded in the space between the two. Also, each rob had a quarter-sized keyhole just below it.

"Raven," Cyborg drew out without turning away from the small island, "what is that?" He was answered with a shrug. The only sound heard for a few seconds was footsteps, but no one knew who's they were because all eyes were on the island…well, almost all eyes.

"I'm guessing I missed something big?" The slightly Italian sounding voice had come from behind the gathering on the roof. Turning, the team found the short man from earlier standing possibly twenty feet away, his boots basically submerged in the snow. Robin was about to ask a question of his own when Beastboy and Cyborg gave a mix of fan-girl and surprised screeches. "It's-" "Yeah, yeah, Super Mario; practically everyone knows me! I tell you, it would be easier fighting a fifty foot tall flaming metal Bowser than walking the streets without getting barraged with fans!"

Two pairs of claws dug into the edge of the roof and interrupted any further conversation; A Gragunian Lance soon followed, just able to make it onto the roof before tripping on the edge and falling in the snow. After dusting himself off, he found all eyes on him. He sighed. "I guess I should tell all of you about Voyd and the cross-dimensional occurrence." The teens yawned in response. "I guess I'll save it for tomorrow." This immediately sobered both Raven and Robin up. "Does that mean you're staying?" they both asked in unison. Lance shrugged, circling his hand in the air before replying "Well, now that Voyd's in the Elemental Realm, me running won't stop him. Plus, I've been on Earth for more than one day, right? Thing is, my enemies frequently stalk me so they can "behead me", and there's a good chance some of them are on Earth already, and when they see me talking to you, they're automatically going to target you." It was silent for a few moments as Lance removed his mask. "So," Raven started, still taking in the info, "you're staying?" "Yeah why not?" Raven silently cheered.

"But wait," Beastboy started, rushing over to Mario, "what about him? Dude, he's a hero!" Everyone else had annoyed expressions on before Cyborg blurted "What, so we're not!?" Beastboy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. But…we can't just leave him to fend for himself. He's a worldwide videogame icon; anywhere he goes, he'll be swamped!" Robin sighed as Beastboy turned into a kitten. "Okay, just don't beg; it's too late." Lance checked a pocket watch and said "11:32 to be exact." Robin gave him a look, then said "Let's go inside; Cyborg, show Lance and Mario to some guest rooms."

As Robin walked inside, everyone shared the same slightly confused look and just shrugged before following.

…

**_"…It has begun…"_**

…

**Well, there you have it folks. Mario is now in the fray with the Teen Titans, so let's see how this turns out. In other words, happy holidays, because apparently, saying a specific holiday is offensive to some people. Idk why, but anyway, happy holidays and happy "we're-still-alive-after-the-apocalypse" day, because apparently the Mayans left out leap years and were way off – in reality, the world was supposed to end either about eight months ago or 300 years ago. Next chapter we have another addition to the cast of To Save All Universes, but I won't give it away, so check the next chapter when it's up!**

**~WS424~**


	5. Chapter 4: Plasma Personified

**Alright, next chapter! Sorry I haven't been posting chapters in a while. Writer's block is a cruel mistress. In other news, some chapters in the rewrite won't largely be changed if at all, so readers of the previous story, not all is lost! Also, P.O.V.s are now specified by character name only; end P.O.V.s/anything like that will be surrounded by tildes (~). **

**Disclaimer – All OCs are mine and all pre-existing characters and concepts belong to their respective creators and companies.**

Chapter Four: Plasma…Personified

_:Dream: _**:Lance:**

**_"Kill them"_**_ it called out in my mind, bent on controlling me. 'No! ...I won't, can't!' I mentally shouted back._

_It was a nightmare; the same one I had been having all my life. It wasn't necessarily my most traumatizing experience that inspired this nightmare to perpetually replay itself nearly every night, but it was the fact that what I had let happen didn't just affect me, more so an entire planet._

_I sensed the being was becoming angry. __**"Kill them…" **__it paused for a moment, then shrieked __**"NOW!"**__ 'No! N-never…no…__**no…"**__ As it took over me, it changed me; my heroic desire to assist the weak – gone – my righteous courage – destroyed – my sense of right and wrong – obliterated – all replaced…with the desire…to destroy._

_It severed my control over my body and imprisoned my conscience in a dark prison within a mind that was once my own. Having gained control over my body and my powers, it altered my form to mirror its own before roaring __**"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AAAAAALL!"**_

_:~Dream~:_

"No…no…NO!" I shouted as I bolted awake. My eyes darted around the room as an aftermath of the nightmare before I relaxed with a deep breath. After wiping the cold sweat off my forehead, I suited up and walked into the hall. I could already hear Cyborg and Beastboy arguing. "Bacon." "Tofu." "Bacon!" "Tofu!" "BACON!" "TOFU!"

With an audible sigh, Raven emerged from her room, which was to the right of mine. She looked perfect; not a thing out of place. _'God…when they say women are ugly in the morning…they're dead wrong.'_ I mentally slapped myself in response to my own thought. I decided to try and loosen the atmosphere I had single-handedly created with "Do they always argue over something so meaningless?" A smile came to Raven's lips; that smile is just beautiful to me. "Finally, someone understands." I gave her a crooked stare before saying "Really? No one else has actually said that yet? Huh…I hope Mario has as much common sense as we do." "We can only hope."

**:~Lance~:**

"Mama-Mia…" groaned the heroic plumber as he buried his head in his hands, sitting at the kitchen table while Beastboy and Cyborg argued.

His head shot back up at a sound eerily similar to duct tape being peeled. He looked behind him at Lance, who in fact, _did_ have duct tape, about two feet already drawn. Raven stood next to him with her hand over her secretly smiling mouth. Gazing back at the uninterrupted breakfast dispute, he smiled under his mustache and nodded.

Now, both Raven and Mario had expected him to simply tape both teen's mouths shut, but no; he went a little further. And that consisted of A: taping the pre-peeled band to both mouths and pulling the center so Beastboy and Cyborg were back to back, and B: completely wrapping both heads together, leaving only small nose holes. After this was done, Lance dropped the duct tape on the table and nonchalantly took a seat next to Mario to watch the chaos ensue as the two teens clawed at their taped faces, Beastboy having been lifted off the ground by Cyborg's taller stature.

Lance and Mario chuckled as they bumped fists, suddenly hearing a sound behind them as if someone had dropped to their knees. Turning in their seats, they thought they were hallucinating; Raven was on her knees, one arm hugging her side and another over her hidden smile, but the thing was her whole face was dyed almost completely red as she tried to contain her laughter, her eyes closed tight. Robin just so happened to waltz in with Starfire, and what a surprising sight it was to see not only Cyborg's and Beastboy's faces completely taped together and Beastboy being flailed about as Cyborg thrashed all over the place, but most importantly the condition Raven was in.

"Oh my God…" Lance's eyes suddenly sunk to the floor; _'Aw man…I'm gonna be kicked out for sure'_ he thought as Robin rushed to Raven thinking she was in pain…until he put two and two together and figured out she was trying not to laugh. He tried to cover up the fact he found this amusing by falsely clearing his throat, but a few giggles got out along with some from Starfire. Tears started to form on the sides of Raven's eyes as she managed to get to her feet and rush down the hall. A door opened and slid closed, leaving silence for a few seconds until absolutely hysterical girlish laughter softly came from down the hall. Nobody could really believe it was hers; Cyborg even stopped thrashing around.

Eventually it faded and Raven humbly walked back into the "foyer" to see every last eye on her now that the two who had started it all had gotten the tape off. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've entered the Twilight Zone" Lance calmly stated, sending Beastboy and Cyborg into hysterics. Raven glared at Lance regardless of the fact she found that funny too and without warning an apple cloaked in black energy made a b-line from the counter towards Lance's head. At the last second his hand shot up at nearly mach 4 and caught the apple. "I believe it's customary to throw roses on Earth," he started, polishing the apple on his shirt, "but apples are a much tastier alternative." True to his word he took a bite out of the apple.

Everyone else but Mario was in shock at how nonchalant he was about nearly being taken out by a piece of fruit. "That reminds me," Robin began, "You were going to explain some things to us last night?" "Oh yeah" Lance muttered. "I'll start with Voyd; I thought he was a rumor, a myth even, until I found out he was the one who had caused me to destroy my planet. He's the product of pure darkness corrupted by demonic magic. As a side effect, however, he needed a host to drain power from until he could exist freely. Eventually, he found a source that could give him all the power he needs to finally exist on his own: me. He possessed me and…you know the rest."

"Next, I'm an Ullipsean, a race of super-strength psychics; either a flick of the gene, magical/energy corruption, or something else is why I'm different…either that or I was adopted. Anyway, the reason my incantation is similar to Raven's is that 500 years ago, a group of Azarathian mages created their own race and made Ullipse their home. 481 years later I come is as the epitome of discriminated individuals, but my life should be saved for later."

"Continuing still and regarding Mario's departure from his dimension last night, I don't know why it happened, but I _do_ know the reason we know him in this dimension and possibly vice-versa. This is a sub-hub dimension – a dimension in which other dimensions can be seen through common multi-media: books, TV, games, etc. Dimensions are frequently forming, but can never be destroyed for obvious reasons; Beastboy, I know they aren't obvious to you, but keep quiet." Beastboy grumbled something before Lance continued with "Fan art/literature only adds to a dimension when certain conditions are met, usually so discreet and tough to pull off, it's nearly impossible. Anyway, since we've met Mario, we could either expect some more characters from his dimension, or possibly another dimension…Dear God, all that was a mouthful…"

Starfire raised a hand. "Let me guess…you're wondering why this is a sub-hub dimension, right?" Starfire, looking bewildered, questioned "Correct, how did you have that knowledge?" Lance shrugged. "Everyone asks that. Ok, a sub-hub dimension is a dimension for the creation of other minor dimensions; the hub dimension is the first dimension to exist. It spawned the sub-hub dimensions, which created simple dimensions which then created sub dimensions. To my knowledge, Mario's and our dimensions are both sub-hub dimensions; in fact, I've found that dimensions that are seen in other dimensions as part of electronic media are more likely to be sub-hub dimensions and not just simple dimensions. The lower a dimension is in the dimensional spectrum, the lower its population is until it reaches zero at the bottom, where pure elemental energy exists, while at the top, pure dimensional energy exists. That should explain enough."

Just then an alarm went off, bathing the room in red. "Breakfast can wait" Robin announced as he brought an image up on the screen of a bank vault, being robbed by a person Lance knew all too well. "Plasma...I just knew that elemental would find me" he said with venom in his voice. Beastboy on the other hand was practically drooling at the sight of her.

She was around four feet, slender, and quite pale, the most noticeable thing about her were her neon green irises and hair with bangs that framed her face, and even more so her elf-like ears. Her hair was in one long ponytail to the middle of her back. On her torso was an odd, almost spectral looking black garment; it went from the middle of her concave sides and went up to just below her ribs, the same layout mimicked on the back. A half dome forest green collar's color matched several diamond shaped green patterns along the middle of the garment and going down the sleeves, which grew in width as they reached her hands with neon green nails, where V shaped green cuffs were placed. Her pants began with a V shaped forest green waist part from the middle of her sides and going down to the end of her stomach, making a diamond shape that left her stomach and part of her back exposed. The pants themselves were skin tight near the top, showing her ample curves, but became very baggy and puffed out just above the knees and downwards, where the black garment faded into green before both legs were tucked into green foot coverings of cloth with black metal bands holding them together.

_'Whoa,'_ Beastboy thought, _'hot with a capital H!' _"So," Cyborg began, snapping Beastboy out of his fantasy, "is she one of your enemies?" Lance nodded before on the screen Plasma gained and explosive aura of green electricity, letting it loose in a similar way a Pokémon would use Discharge. It took out every guard and policeman there, throwing them in all directions.

"We should get down there" Robin announced, everyone taking the cue and heading to the T-Car. Lance and Mario agreed to take their own mode of transportation.

…

"Why did I agree to this!?" Mario shouted, hanging onto Lance's tail for dear life as he flew over the streets. "Jumping's too slow" he calmly answered, sending Mario further into panic by shaking his tail slightly. "Wah! Don't do that!" Lance chuckled in that way he always does as a Gragunian. It was then that his one eye spied the bank in smoke. After saying "Hang on" and ignoring the "Why?" from Mario, he went into a nose dive straight for the bank.

The T-Car pulled up right next to them a few seconds later. "How'd you get here earlier than us!?" Cyborg questioned in disbelief that someone beat his car on foot. "I'm a fast flier. Now, a thing about Plasma is her attacks will go right through light or dark energy." Raven looked like she was about to question until Lance held up a hand. "Unless it has elemental properties." Everyone looked confused until in a fit of smoke Plasma burst out of the bank holding a much smaller black bag than would be expected if one robbed an entire bank; about the size of a football. She stopped to gaze at the team, passing over each face like nothing until she hit a pair of dark green eyes and green features. _'He's, um,'_ she gulped a little as she blushed green slightly, _'eye-catching…'_ She broke her thoughts as Lance smirked. "Watch" was the only word he spoke before he sprinted at her as she took off down the street, the team following close behind.

As Lance ran after Plasma, she spun around and shot a ball of plasma at him, whistling and crackling through the air. Lance took a deep breath and let visions of roaring fire and flames rush through his mind. He took a huge breath, and just after he flung his arms out behind him, he blew out. Pure white flames poured out of his mouth, racing for Plasma and obliterating the small orb of plasma that had been prepared for him. Plasma cried out in surprise as she dodged the flames, looking back at Lance and the group that now closely followed him. _'Oh God, I'm dead! Unless…'_

Plasma suddenly levitated into the air on a current of green static, charging up a bundle in her hand. She turned as she flew to see all who could fly had given chase, and Beastboy had chosen the most fortunate thing for her: an eagle. She smirked. "Going down burning!" she shouted and unleashed the energy as a green lightning bolt, headed straight for Beastboy. The attack was so fast, Robin could only offer a "No!" before it landed and the green eagle was shot quickly down the street, crashing through a wall with such force it crumbled in the living projectile's wake.

For moments, it was completely silent; everyone knew an eagle couldn't have survived that, and neither could Beastboy. Everyone appeared like they were going to tear Plasma's head off, but Lance then turned to her with the smuggest look on his face ever and held up a close fist. "You missed" he calmly stated and released a green fly into the air, watching it turn into a humming bird. Plasma was, pardon the pun, shocked. "How…" "Plasma, I've known you for six years; I know what you can do. It's really not a surprise that - MARIO NOW!"

Said plumber leapt off a nearby building and slapped Plasma down to the street with his trusty hammer, a small snow cloud forming upon impact. Before Mario fell to the ground Raven created a dark platform for him. Plasma was looking ticked as she sat up and glared at Lance. "I am going to kill you more than usual this time." "Kill away!"

She burst up at him at surprising speed, Lance just barely dodging a charged punch. Plasma was then met with a hail of star bolts and fireballs, courtesy of Mario and Starfire. "You want some too?" the electrical elf girl mocked before throwing both hands out and sending two green bolts to get the Tamaranian and plumber, both dodging in response. What Plasma didn't see was a sonic blast from behind, knocking her higher into the air until she was met with a freeze disc. Before she hit the street below she was caught by Raven, who gently set her down in the soft snow.

"TEEN TITANS, IT IS I, CONTROL FREAK, YOUR ARCH NEMESIS!" Robin groaned and reluctantly turned around; only Control Freak's voice could be so annoying that it actually annoyed Robin. The rest of the team turned around to see Control Freak striking a pose and wielding a gold remote. "AND I'M GOING TO-" It was then that he noticed the apparent fight that had already taken place. "Aw man," he whined, "I miss everything." Beastboy chose this moment to lean over and whisper "I'm surprised he hasn't noticed 'you know who' yet" to Cyborg.

It was then that he noticed 'you know who', but it wasn't the presumed reaction: "Good cosplay by the way." Mario face-palmed, followed by "You balloon-shaped moron, that _is_ Mario." Control Freak glared at Lance. "Who the heck are _you_ supposed to be? Some kind of alien?" Lance gave a fake gasp and sarcastically stated "No, really?" A remote blast came his way only to be easily deflected into the sky. "Now, Mr. Arch Nemesis," Lance began, "is that title _really_ true?" Control Freak was getting ticked and shouted "What do _you_ know!? How do _I_ know that-" He was suddenly knocked out from the back, and upon falling forward Mario was revealed to be standing there with his hammer on his shoulder. "I got bored" he shrugged.

His statement was followed with an odd, cracking sound, like a crack traveling through glass. As is grew fiercer, the ground slightly shook. The team turned to see the iceberg Plasma was in clouded with fractures and shuddering along with the ground. Lance then noticed the small black back Plasma had been holding shifting towards one of the many gaps in the pavement the shaking had caused. He ran for it, but only got so far before it vanished into the darkness. He was going to shout something very inappropriate before a green eagle shot out of the fissure with the bag in tow. No sooner had that happened before Plasma broke free.

Immediately she rushed at Beastboy, but was held back by a black energy cocoon. She flailed her head back and forth in a vain attempt to break free, but was only squeezed tighter. "Grr, let me go!" she shouted, the only response being earned was Beastboy's hand diving into the bag and pulling out a crimson key. Plasma looked just as confused as everyone else. "W-what?" she stuttered, "I didn't grab a key…"

"Well if you had it you obviously took it!" Beastboy fought back as he waved the key in front of her eyes. Plasma's attention was on the fissure where her bag had fallen, however. "There was a bag down there already…" Lance suddenly snatched the key from Beastboy, inspecting it and suddenly pulling off his mask. He froze his hand and gripped the key, steam rising from his palm as the key gave off heat. He suddenly stated "I have a hunch what this is for. Let's get back to the tower as soon as possible." The team could only take his word for it as a prison van came by to pick Plasma up. The team turned to return to the tower, however, Beastboy lingered, staring as Plasma was loaded into the truck in special cuffs.

As Plasma gazed up, their eyes met. Beastboy didn't know why, but he almost felt…sorry for her. He caught her sigh just before the doors closed and the truck departed. "Yo BB, you comin' or what!?" Cyborg shouted from the T-Car. "Yeah…I'm coming." He ran to get in the car before it took off towards the tower.

…

Lance and Mario waited for what had to be an hour before the rest of the group walked into the main room. "Finally!" the plumber shouted, "C'mon, we're going to the island outside."

…

Once there, Lance took out the key as he stood near the red orb. Bending down, he put the crimson key into the keyhole and turned it, hearing a click. "That's promising" Robin smirked as the red orb turned into flames and then fizzled out, leaving a diamond shaped red crystal. Lance picked it up and stowed it in his pocket. "One down, seven to go."

…

**_"…It will not be so easy…Frozen One…hr-hr-hr…"_**

…

**Well, there's chapter four and that's the first key and crystal down, as opposed to the seals idea I had at one point. Also, if I'm given OCs, I might change them slightly; it won't be personality or powers wise, but maybe in appearance. Just giving all you contributors to my story a heads up! Check in for the next chapter soon!**


	6. Chapter 5: Just Another Snowball Fight

**Yes, chapter five and I just found out the look I want to give…wait. I can't spill my thoughts just yet! As you can see by the chapter name, things are gonna get snowy! But let's not ruin any surprises. This chapter, more of the Titans meet Lance…in the snow…on a cold day…God they're dead. Anyway, this is much more than a snowball fight, but I'm not spilling the details, so have fun guessing! Oh by the way sorry for the extremely late update; my computer was having problems posting and then several school projects and home and family and BLUGH! You know the drill, you just can't seem to get time to work on things. Anyway, have fun reading!**

Chapter Five: Just another Snowball Fight

Late morning, 10:12 a.m., dim grey clouds role in, beginning to deposit light snow. Beastboy, sauntering into the main room, went to the fridge to get some skim milk. The last thing he expected to see in the fridge was anything but food, but he was in for a surprise…_"Eeeeauuuuuuugh!"_ "AAAAAGH!"

After backing up so fast he fell over a chair, he looked back at the fridge in terror. There loomed a gnarled, thin, brown skinned zombie: a Redead, slowly sauntering towards Beastboy. "R-r-rr-r-ROBIN HELP!" the green shape shifter squealed, jumping behind the couch. Suddenly, the zombie was before him, its pupil-less black eyes hungrily gazing at him. As it screeched again, Robin tiredly walked in saying "Beastboy…it's too early fo-Oh my God!" and then becoming sobered up at the sight of a zombie having cornered Beastboy.

_"Eeeeauuuuuuugh!"_ it screeched a second time, freezing Robin in his tracks as he ran to help Beastboy. This scream earned the attention of Cyborg. "Man, what is goi-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Mario, wearing simple blue night clothes and a night cap, then burst in after being awakened by Cyborg. He didn't even say anything; well, he couldn't because the Redead kept screaming every time someone walked into the room, inching closer and closer to Beastboy.

In another link in the chain reaction, Starfire awoke. She floated in fully alert, only to become frozen when the Redead screeched again. The screech alerted Raven, who had already been awake and, though visibly emotionless as she flew in, was actually quite concerned and scared. That increased a bit when she saw the living corpse rest a gnarled hand on Beastboy's shoulder. Her hand raised as she chanted _"Azarath Metrion Zin-" "Eeeeauuuuuuugh!"_ it interrupted her, freezing her as well.

With no one left coming in, the Redead leaned close to Beastboy's face…before speaking.

"Good morning-" "NAAAAAAAaaaaah…wait." By this point, Cyborg, Mario, and the Redead's laughter, which sounded oddly like that of a certain alien, filled the room before Beastboy's hand reached up and gripped the felt skin. "Dude," he started grouchily, pulling up on the skin to remove a mask, "not funny." Lance walked to the counter in a remarkably calm state, compared to that of Cyborg and Mario who were cracking up, and picked up a hidden camera before walking back to his room, leaving a confused group to think about his joke. Then something even weirder happened: Robin chuckled.

"Dude," Beastboy growled, jumping to his feet and pointing to the mask, "how is _this_ funny?" Robin just shrugged before saying "I guess it's just my sense of humor." Mario looked at him astounded. "I've only known you for about a week and I can easily say 'What sense of humor?'"

Lance, now in normal wear, strolled back in ignoring the looks Beastboy gave him, and began making himself a cup of tea. Raven was about to ask him something, but Lance replied "Yes, I like tea." Raven withdrew her question.

"So, Traffic Light," Lance began, having learned everyone's nick-names from Cyborg, "what's the game plan today?" Said leader shrugged. "I'm thinking training-" Lance made a small gagging sound. "What?" "Well," Lance circled his hand in the air, "one, I choked on some tea, but two, we've been training like crazy since I got here **{I only include training if it's really important to plot}**, taking breaks only to fight villains. We need a rest."

As if on cue, the rest of the main team sunk into their seats like rocks. "Maybe we could use a break…but with Voyd growing stronger, we can't just do nothing" he retorted, bringing the 'dire' factor into play. Beastboy then got an idea judging by how he nearly jumped out of his seat. "A snowball fight!"

All eyes were on him now that Mario had come back in from changing. A low chuckle brought attention to Lance, two snowballs mystically forming in his hands as he said "Fine, we'll have the ice war, but we need more people." That is a good point…Just then, Starfire got an idea. "Perhaps we could invite our friends Kid Flash, Jinx, Thunder, and Lightning. They seem most likely to accept the challenge."

Robin mulled it over for a brief moment, everyone knowing he would say…"Sure." An epic silence reigned for a whole minute before Raven broke it with "I second that." An even more awesome silence followed. "I'm with her on this" Lance agreed, emphasizing his point by downing the rest of his tea. "Ight," Cyborg began, "we've _really_ entered the Twilight Zone now, but I'm game." Starfire eagerly nodded, followed by an "Oh yeah!" from Mario. Beastboy shrugged before answering "…fine, but only so I can get back at Lance." He took out an odd looking phone-like device. "Over three hundred hits, by the way."

…

The group stood on the tower roof at around noon, waiting for the four heroes they had called to arrive. Of course, no one noticed Lance pull up his scarf and hood and step behind Cyborg. Just after this had been done, a blur of yellow and purple scaled the side of the tower before turning onto the roof and skidding to a halt, sending a wave of snow onto Beastboy and burying him. "Sorry we're late; Jinx was fixing-" Kid Flash cut off when he noticed Mario. "No way," he started, "you're not real, right?" Mario gave "I'm real, all right" in response just as Beastboy dug himself out of the snow.

Just then a small storm cloud and a trail of lightning descended to the tower. "We, Thunder and Lightning, accept your challenge! So…when does it commence?" Lightning asked. Just then, the white blanket of flaked ice (a.k.a. snow) grew around the four arrivals until they were trapped up to their necks. Only then, after a white flash behind Cyborg, did the short black and white alien known as Lance revealed himself…actually, since he weighs very little in his mask form, he just hopped on Cyborg's shoulder. He kept his tail hidden, however.

The faces of shock on the four arrivals' faces was unmistakable. "Who the…what the heck are you?" Jinx blurted, trying to squirm out of her icy prison. Remembering he could phase through stuff, Kid Flash phased free and leapt at Lance. Everything seemed to slow down as Lance rose up on his tail and bent it into a curve so that Kid Flash _just missed_. He then got stuck in a pile of snow.

It was silent as Lance dug through his pocket and pulled out a communicator. Thunder then spoke up with "How do we know if that is truly yours, alien one?" Lance flipped open the device to reveal the name 'Lance' above a DNA scanner; a lock he had installed himself. "Prove it." Lance unlocked it by scanning a drop of blood and clicked the name 'Cyborg'. Cyborg's arm was brought up to his face a few seconds later and an image was shown of the aliens face on his screen (and vice-versa). "Hello, this is Cyborg, who is this?" he asked, just to tick Lance off. He obviously succeeded, because a scowl formed on his face in a show of white triangular teeth.

Lance lifted his left arm and a sword made of light energy formed. "Hey," he started, "it'd be best not to tick off someone standing right next to your jugular." Cyborg only laughed, and soon Lance was laughing with him as he retracted the light sword. The pair received some looks.

"A little dark, yes," Lance began once more, "but I'm sorry that's my style after something darker than dark itself took my soul for a joy ride." "Dude, could we get to the snowball fight already?" Beastboy interrupted, stopping any further conversation. Lance chuckled like he normally does in Gragunian form (which freaked those who had just met him out) and hopped off Cyborg's shoulder. After removing his mask (which freaked them out again) he snapped his fingers and the remaining three captives were released. He snapped again and the snow swallowed everyone up.

…

Everyone was brought back above ground in less than a second, but their surroundings made them doubt it had been that short of a time. An absolute obstacle course, urban in origin, surrounded them, a score board set upon the side of the tallest building. The names of everyone there were on it, and then they realized; everything was made of ice.

"Well, what's keeping you? You have ten minutes to score as many points as you can." Two basketball sized snowballs were spinning on his pointer fingers as Lance said this. Beastboy's pupils shrunk as one hurtled towards him, breaking apart at the last second and instead of breaking his ribs engulfed him in snow. The score under Lance's name went up from zero to one.

Everything was still for a few seconds before a timer appeared above the scores, starting a countdown from ten minutes. This sent everyone in different directions, either seeking shelter or a better point at which they could snipe people with snowballs. One of these people was Cyborg, having trekked to the top of the score building and converted his sonic cannon to a snowball launcher. "Ight, Cy," he muttered to himself, his cannon aimed off of the building's edge, "let's see who you can find."

Lightning, being who he is, decided to sneak up on Cyborg with a hand full of snow. He drew his arm back slowly…aiming like an assassin would…he clenched the snowball in his hand and…_'thud!'_ He felt a cold ball smack him in the back of the head. He looked to see Jinx's Cheshire smile as a snowball bounced in her hand. The sound caused from the blow caused Cyborg to turn, and aiming his snow cannon he swamped both of them with a hail of snowballs. Defying the laws of physics, two snowmen stood in their places after the barrage, one with yellow eyes and one with pink eyes.

Then the building began to shake, and at sonic speeds Cyborg thought _'Having a snowball fight, building made of ice, Lance can move ice…-'_ _"Azarath Rohto Zinthos!"_ "OH SNAP!" The roof suddenly caved in below the three, sending them through about ten floors of frozen water (without damaging the walls) before they were thrown out the front doors. Sure, they weren't seriously hurt, but they were pretty freakin' dizzy. So dizzy, in fact, that they failed to notice three snowballs hurtling straight at them, hitting each square in the face.

From down the street, Robin, Mario, and Starfire silently cheered as their scores climbed by one…and that's when they noticed that Kid Flash's score was already 5, basically double everyone else's. Noticing this, they knew what to do…they each gathered snowballs and threw them at the person on their right, then their left. Their scores climbed by two each, matching Kid Flash's. Then they noticed something else odd: both Lance and Raven's scores were at _zero._ At this, Mario began to snicker, which made him look crazy to his two allies.

"Why are you laughing, friend Mario?" "No, it's just that…the fact that _both of their scores are at __zero_ when they seem like the most adept/powerful fighters on the team makes me wonder…what _exactly_ are they doing?

…

"You know, I was really looking forward to dominating the competition, but I decided against it" Lance confessed. He and Raven were far outside of the icicle city, sitting next to one another under a frozen tree. Despite the usual peacefulness this setting would hold, Raven wasn't quite feeling it – scratch that, she was so cold she could barely feel anything. "Yeah…but c-could it be any c-colder?" she shivered in response, curled up against the icy tree. A snap answered her own response, and with that she felt it become warmer. The ice cloaking the area began to melt, giving way to green grass and a tall oak tree with a thick brown trunk.

Raven looked around in silent awe before stating "I thought you could only _create_ ice?" Lance chuckled. "What good would _that _be?" A smile graced Raven's lips before she shivered again. "It's still cold, though." Suddenly, she felt a warm arm around her shoulders, gently pulling her close to a warm body. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up at his touch, but she eventually relaxed with her head on Lance's shoulder. "Aw, look at the lovely new couple" a filtered voice jeered from above. _'No…'_ Raven thought through her blush, _'it can't be him.'_ To her displeasure, he hung from a branch directly above them: Red X.

"Why are you here?" "Just checking in on some old friends." "How did you even get here?" "I have my ways in." "Then let me give you a way out" Lance interrupted lifting up his leg a bit and slamming it down fast on the ground. At this motion a pillar of ice burst out of the ground, rapidly closing the distance between it and Red X, who managed to dodge at the last moment.

Lance had been prepared for this, however, and the pillar had become sharp just after Red X dodged. This severed the thick branch he had been hanging from, and the piece of tree charged downwards towards a surprised Red X. It conked him on the head hard enough that stars appeared in his eyes. Rubbing them away, he readied his stance just as Lance readied his. Raven, on the other hand, remained on the ground seething. _'Every time something is going normally or usually when something __good__ happens, some jerk always has to ruin it, don't they?'_

_"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_ One large beam of dark energy later, Red X was hurtling down the mountain at maybe half of mach 1 (still a lot), disappearing from the sight of the two atop the rock in seconds. Lance looked at Raven warily before stating "I will never get you angry without writing a will first." Fortunate for him, that got Raven to giggle, which then unfortunately cause a small area of grass to explode in dark energy. Raven's smile disappeared, replaced with a sigh and a frown.

"Emotions?" "Yeah, it kind of annoys…me…wait, if we have the same mantra that means your powers are controlled by emotion too, right?" Lance nodded and sat back down next to Raven, who continued "So why don't _your _powers go haywire?" Lance sighed. "Well," he began, "being of a different race, a different part of me controls my powers. You use your soul while I use my brain, and both still use emotions, but I found a way to "sever" the connection between my powers and my emotions by having applied a special acupressure to a certain part of my head, allowing me to mentally switch the connection from "on to off" at will. I suspect there is a similar answer with your soul and emotion connection, but I have little to no idea how or where to apply some kind of method."

Raven frowned again and sighed, creating a cloud of breath. "I'm not finished with you two yet!" Red X yelled as he leapt up high from his place just out of view down the mountain. Drawing his staff, he swung it down towards Raven.

…

"YAAAAH!" Beastboy yelled as he chucked a small ball of snow, only for one three times its size to obliterate the oncoming projectile and send a conjoined ball back at Beastboy. He went down when it crashed into his stomach. "Many apologies, Green One, but you are no match for Thunder!" Interrupting his gloat, the thunderous teen spotted a lush green oak tree atop a frozen mountain in the distance. Several icy looking beams were fired from the base of the tree, a few black ones thrown in but a bit more calculated.

At this point Beastboy had morphed into an octopus and held eight large snowballs, but became confused at Thunder's change of attention. Morphing back and following his eyes, he saw the problem with his enhanced senses: a small black and red figure. "We need to find Robin, dude, c'mon!" he urged, grabbing Thunder and trying to pull him. However, Beastboy only began to wear out his shoes this way. Thunder sighed and created a cloud large enough for both of them, lifting them into the air and over the icy town.

They found the rest of the group that was in town in a type of plaza, a sharply frozen fountain lined with icicles in its center, each member that remained in the town equidistant from each other all along the storefronts and buildings on the plaza's fringes, snowballs clutched in each hand like life-lines.

"Wait! Hold your fire, friends! There is trouble outside of this icy town!" Thunder called as he landed, attention directed from killing each other with hunks of packed ice crystals to the information just relayed. "What kind of trouble?" Robin was the first to inquire, immediately at the pair's side; he didn't have to wait long.

A screaming began very quietly far down the street, rushing towards the gathering at an awesome pace. Starfire offered "Could it be the Zoktaroans launching an attack?" She was passed an odd glance by everyone else before Kid Flash could finally make it out as a moderately sized black dot at an incredibly far point down the street. As soon as he told them this, the four founders of the Teen Titans present yelled "Hit the deck!" (well, not Star), and yanked all they could out of the way before Lance careened through like an absolute speed demon, crashing into the fountain and creating an explosive sound and a plume of icy smoke to match.

A few moments of silence followed afterwards before a few shuffling rocks broke the stillness. Upon the smoke departing, Lance was shown to not have been killed from such a spectacle, though silver blood _was_ oozing from his back a little as he sat amongst the rubble disoriented. However, as soon as he gazed down the street his weariness was replaced with determination. The reason why, one might ask? Oh I don't know, just the fact that Raven was flying down the street as fast as she could, consistently and narrowly avoiding beams of radiant red energy.

Lance leaped up and landed right next to Robin, who asked "What's the trouble?" Lance peered at him with silver irises and replied "Oh just some X freak in a Xenothium suit." Robin's mask contorted with anger. "Red X. He's a dangerous and elusive criminal who only looks out for himself." Lance nodded and suddenly smirked, drawing his mask from his pocket. "Y'know, Rob, you learn something new everyday. Speaking of which…" Lance placed the mask on his face, his form altering in white light until it reached a familiar mutant Gragunian. Then came something that would plague Robin's mind for eons: Lance's hands began to give off a blood red glow, and his irises followed suit.

"Is that…is that-" "Surprise, bird boy! Didn't think it could do that, right?" Lance put his arms above his head, his body crackling with red static as a bundle formed above both of his palms. Raven was finally nearing the group, having been dodging blasts and throwing whatever she could at Red X to slow him down; he had recently done some major upgrades to the suit, including palm blasters and an X shaped pair of jet wings.

"Raven!" Lance shouted, gaining her attention, "get behind me, quick!" She chose not to argue; she suddenly turned her body around, yelling _"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_ to blast Red X right in the face with a dark beam, knocking him back and off course. After this she sped up, zooming behind the group behind Robin and Lance.

The alien mentioned lightly chanted _"Azarath Rohto Zinthos"_, the crackling red orb in his hands growing to three feet all around. At this, Raven felt some power inside Lance dip a fair amount; _'His Gragunian life force!'_ "Lance, wa-" a one-eyed look was given to her before he replied "Don't worry, I've done this dozens of times before!" "Done what?!" Jinx shouted, obviously freaked out thoroughly today. "You'll find out!"

He aimed it at Red X as he lay prone on the ground, and a large beam burst from the red orb, rushing at Red X. "Ha," he mocked as he got up off the ground, "is that all you-" He finally looked up to see a blast of Xenothium energy charging at him. He got the wings working just in time, allowing the beam to continue far into the distance towards the mountain with the oak tree from earlier.

"Hmph," came from Red X's disguised voice as he softly whispered to himself in the air, "he's gotten a little rusty with his aim." The only one who picked this up was Beastboy, his ears twitching as he heard the info. _'Why is that in the past tense?'_ he thought, interrupted by a red blast coming back from the mountain. Having reflected off the frozen peak, Red X wasn't expecting it and took it full force in the back. He gave a short cry of pain as the jets broke and he fell, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

He groaned, elevating his head to find a sword in his face, wielded by the boy wonder; Cyborg also had his sonic cannon ready. Quickly Red X's hand flew towards his teleportation device, but a black energy beat him to it, encasing both hands and lifting him off the ground with ease. At this, Jinx and Lightning walked over and decided to mess with his gear – bad luck and lightning have a habit of destroying technology.

With nowhere to go and nothing he could do, the Titans thought that they had him cornered; wrong. Out of his palm sprang a button, and once he managed to clench a fist, he teleported away. Beastboy groaned before whining "Aw, c'mon! When is he finally going to get captured!?" However, a light beeping was brought to his attention; looking down, his face paled – a Xenothium grenade sat there, gradually increasing in beep rate.

"Dudes HIT THE DECK!" he shouted, running straight past everyone. Confused, they looked back to where Beastboy was before and got the same reaction. "It is of technology, so I advise we shock it!" Lightning yelled, his hands buzzing with electricity. However, he didn't have a chance to do as he wished; Lance's tail suddenly stretched the fifteen feet or so to the grenade, plucking it off the ground and bringing it back. "Hmm," he turned it over in his hands a few times, seemingly ignoring the fact it was mere seconds from bursting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THAT THINGS GONNA EXPLODE!" Kid Flash cried, ducking for cover behind Jinx. Lance just opened a side compartment like it was nothing and cut a small green wire with a claw, halting the beeping and the glow. Everyone emerged from their feeble positions to see that they weren't going to explode in Xenothium. After merely storing the bomb in his pocket, Lance turned on a heel to see everyone staring. "Well," he began, "I suppose I owe you and explanation and a full introduction…" Everyone leaned in completely alert – everyone was grabbing notepads; Mario didn't have one, so he looked like an idiot holding a pen and…a mushroom. "…I said I _owe_ you an explanation, which means you'll get one at a later date." Since they had been leaning forward in anticipation, everyone fell over.

In response Lance offered "*Sigh* You with the freaking mushroom" pointing at Mario, who stuffed said item in his mouth before anyone else could comment. Lance sighed once more before removing the mask on his face in synch with Jinx's loud mouth. However, she didn't manage more then half a syllable before Kid Flash's communicator rang. "Trouble in BreakCity, some guy named Reaper." He turned to bolt, his feet slipping like lightning on the ice; the blur only interrupted for a brief second as a light blue object was kicked up from his feet and hit Lance in the face. "Ugh…Hey, cool" he said as he picked up the icy key on the ground and stowed it in his pocket.

Kid Flash's feet continued to slide until he realized one: he wasn't moving and two: they were still in the icy place, turning to Lance and placing his palms together. "If you would be so kind as to let us out of here, that would be much appreciated." A snap of Lance's fingers and the ice below took the teens in, depositing them back on the roof of the T shaped tower, where the founders of the Teen Titans returned inside.

Kid Flash then proceeded to scoop up Jinx and bolt, Thunder and Lightning planning to return to their home when they were halted by a floating ice wall. Turning, they found Lance was holding up and palm both to levitate the ice and to stop them. "For all our sakes," he began, lowering the wall, "follow Kid Quick and his girlfriend Friday the 13th. Reaper is one of my enemies and a very powerful one at that; they'll need help, because quite frankly even I have trouble with him. Please, I know we barely know each other but I can tell they're going to need help."

Thunder and Lightning glanced at each other for a moment, seemingly having a conversation with only subtle changes in expression before determined smiles showed. "It would be our honor, Frozen One. We will assist the pair straight away" Lightning agreed, the two blasting off after the other pair. Lance smiled at their generosity as they flew off, but as soon as they left his face contorted into an expression of grief. _'Well, that's all in the past now…I should just forget about that….'_

With that thought, a shooting star arched across the night sky, and Lance caught it in the corner of his eye. It didn't register as he began another thought. _'So many people call me a monster; sometimes I wish I were one.'_ He then departed for his room.

…

Beastboy flopped down on his bed in a daze, his eyelids drooping down, ready for sleep…until..."Wait, who won!?"

…

**_"…Yes…you _****_are_****_ a monster…you just need some…incentive to help you realize it…"_**

…

**And that is that! Finally posted in like a few weeks (which is really bad because it's only chapter five), and so happy to be done with this massive road bump. In other news, Break City is mine and the keys will be one – two chapters apart from one another for time reasons. Oh, and uh…keep this chapter in mind…it's many hints might come in handy. Be sure to tune in next time, which I hope will be only a short time from now.**


End file.
